Betrayl at twilight
by baxter21
Summary: Ivory Potter was no stranger when it came to betrayal, So that's why she took off from the magical world to settle down in a halfway normal town in the middle of nowhere. What happens when she meets her mate? Can she learn to love again and open her heart or will the betrayal be too much?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I TOTALLY own Both twilight and Harry potter. *Door to inner sanctum breaks down. Armed guards walk in* "Baxter 21 You do not own twilight or Harry potter". Me: "Fine" *Launches self at rights to both franchises falls flat on face* "Worth a shot"

A/N: So yeah this little bunny was bouncing it's nimble way around my head for a while until it bounced it's way onto paper during an English test. Let's just say it was a struggle to hide it from the moderators (You know the armed guards that patrol down the aisle whilst you do it) Actually rather funny I hate the Books/Films of twilight I hate Bella but I do enjoy messing with the fandom.

So yeah Enjoy and seriously tell me what you think.

Chapter 1 - Ready.

Betrayal. That was something that came naturally to her as breathing did. Betrayal led to her parents death,To Cedric's, To Sirius's. She was fifteen nearly sixteen and already she had experienced enough betrayal that would have made grown adults waver. She stared at the mirror her own bright green eyes staring back. She traced various vicious white scar tissue. The one on her left hand and the one on her upper arm were the most eye catching. Most people knew about the one on her hand. Due to the evils of umbridge. But the one few knew about was the one she hated the most. It stared at her every time she changed. Reminding her. Spelling the word she loathed the most out of the English language. Freak. The ugly, hateful words glaring back at her. She made her way across the landing of the hideously decorated house and into her 'room' as it was dubbed. Though to be honest it was more of box with a few sparse belongings caged in. She glanced at the cracked bedside clock she had saved from the rubbish a few years back. Three, Two, One Happy Birthday me She thought glumly. She turned away and faced the wall and fell asleep as her head graced the pillow. Soon She thought as she slipped away into sleep.

Birds sung her awake and she let the happy chirpy noses wash over her. It was times like this she missed the piano in grimmauld place. Sirius had taught her the basics but she had grasped it quickly and began to flourish with little guidance. At least she still had the guitar he gave her. It was one from his own childhood and she cherished the cherry wood guitar. She shook her head if things like that. She couldn't afford to spend her time reminiscing over her time as a student that time was done. Over. She packed her belongings into a small grey messenger bag and slung it over her shoulders. She walked out of the house and into the bright sun. She honed in on a familiar grey haired old woman. "Hello Tonks" She said.

"Blimey Ivory You're not supposed to approach us in case-"

"Oh for goodness sake" She huffed before she marched inot the middle of the road and hollered at the top of her lungs " OKAY ANY DEATH EATERS OUT THERE? HOW ABOUT OLD NO NOSE? NO? OKAY GOOD!" She walked back to Tonks.

"Was that really necessary" She asked but even she found it hard to keep the mirth from her voice.

"Yes. Anyway I need you to get Dumbledore down here"

"I'm not sure he can Ive's He's pretty busy with the whole war effort"

"Tell him if he doesn't march his grey beard down to privet drive I will offer myself to Voldemort on a silver platter" Tonks nodded and apparated away to search for the elusive grey bearded man. Ivory Lillian potter scuffed her converse against the pavement as she waited. A few moments later a 'pop' sounded and a familiar grandfatherly man appeared. "Ivory my dear whatever is the matter"

"I'm ready" She stated.

"Whatever for" He asked.

"War"

* * *

She stood in the shadows of the great hall waiting. Then,As per the instructions, Several cracks sounded and numerous people appeared. She saw the weasley family along with Hermione's family, The bones and Neville and his gran. the ones she didn't recognize she committed to memory. She watched as Dumbledore took to his podium. "My friends As you are aware lord Voldemort has returned and every second wasted is precious time lost. I played a major part in the last war but now I cannot do that for this war" Several murmurs broke out until one voice sounded above the rest.

"Albus if not you then who else"

"That would be me" She said stepping out to where people could see her. Several gasps broke out again as the crowd once again descended into murmurs. She drew her wand and shot out golden sparks. The crowd shushed.

"I'm tired of running and hiding. Of watching everybody that I ever cared about die. Can't run...Can't hide. We are standing at the mouth of a snake and it is gonna swallow us whole" She paused and took in the faces of the crowd. Each one had shock and resolution written on them. "But you know what...It is going to choke. The prophecy stated that only I can defeat him. But I can't do that while hiding and running. Lord Voldemort and his followers are not running or hiding. They are training. To kill us. All of us. I'm tired of giving them the advantage. It is time we took a stand." Not one sound was heard a they all took in her words. "As of right now. I just declared war. As of right now we just became an army." She walked down the aisle separating the two sides of people. "Preparations begin tomorrow" She said. The silence was deafening.

* * *

One year later

"You're sure you're okay" The portrait of Dumbledore asked. The real Dumbledore passed during the battle of hogsmeade taking down over half of riddle's army with him. "I'm sure professor it just took a long out of me"

"You just died I think you're entitled to a little bed rest" He scolded. Ivory rolled her eyes.

"Still dead" She whispered before she voiced more audibly "You know I can't do that Albus. Now that it's complete we have a shot but only if we act quickly" She stated. "You know I worry for you"

"I know you do but honestly i feel great. If that's what dying is like sign me up" She joked. At his expression she quickly added "Or you know not...Besides right now it's time". He bid her farewell before she marched towards the great hall. She passed several people who nodded and some who saluted. She stood before the guard stationed at the door. "Call in the troops it's time for a meeting" He nodded and she slipped inside. It begins She thought.

"WHAT" The lone voice of Ron Weasley sounded in the silent hall.

"You heard. Tonight We are going to Malfoy manor and we are finishing this once and for all" She caly repeated. "Or here's a better plan...We don't" He retorted.

"What" She spat.

"You heard" He mocked.

"Yes I heard bit since when does a leader get questioned"

"Since they stop acting like a leader" Several voices agreed to this statement.

"And what the HELL is that supposed to mean" She shouted.

"It means you're making dumb choices and they're not making sense. I mean you spend half the spy temas out to collect worthless junk like a locket and a cup instead of giving us something we can fight"

"Those pieces of junk have helped us"

"HOW" HE screamed.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU" She screamed back.

"That's what I mean. I mean we are supposed to blindly trust you and you're not giving us much to go on. I mean my family could be dead" He shouted.

"They're safe they are all safe! Listen this isn't a question of who's in charge. I am in charge and this is the plan. I'm willing to discuss tactics but at the end of the day you need to fall in line or we will fail" She said with venom.

"And why exactly are you in charge" He asked, "My god you really believe you're better than us don't you? just because you're the girl who lived"

"What! Are you insane I would give everything that I have to not be the girl-Who-Bloody-Lived! But I can't!"

"Then let's take a vote! Who thinks Ivory should step down". Slowly all the hands in the hall were raised. "You all feel this way" She asked trying hard to fight the tears she felt were coming. No one answered until Ron did "Yes. We all do"

"Fine" She she said before walking towards the door "Have a nice wars he said as she left.

She made it to the grounds before she felt the first tear. "IVORY" A voice called. It was Hermione.

"Ivory please I never meant for-"

"Don't whether you meant to or not this war is yours. I'm done being the scapegoat" With that she apparated of the grounds momentarily forgetting about the wards in place. But Hermione didn't. She gaped at the spot where her friend used to be. She tried to think about reasons but was too consumed with guilt to try. She brushed away a tear and headed back to the war room where a certain red head had assumed control.

* * *

She apparated outside of Malfoy manor. She was tired. Emotionally and physically. She figured she should at least try. It's not like she had much to lose now anyway. She walked up to the gate when a certain long blonde haired man stood in her path. "Ah miss Potter. What a Pleasure to see you again"

"Seriously..was that supposed to intimidate me? Go tell old no nose that I'm here and to come and have a go if he thinks he's hard enough" He snarled when she'd finished. He waved his wand and the gates melted into shadows. She walked behind him aware of the dangers that lurked ahead. She sighed again Now or never She thought.

Voldemort was sat in the living room of the manor on a chair that looked remotely like a throne. "Well I gotta say this is...Homey. NO really I mean a lick of paint a couple bean bags call it home" He hissed at her sarcasm and she simply smirked. "What's wrong tom missing your snake" She mocked. He snarled before hissing "Shut your face you little bitch"

"What?...No I'm gonna win comments or I'm a fool and I'll lose everything. Wow I gotta say this does not look good for our villain"

"Oh good the useless banter portion of the fight I've forgotten how fun those could be. Muggles don't simply keep up like they used to" He said.

"There it is" She muttered.

"Did you really think you could best me in my own headquarters? You must really value your title Miss potter" He mocked.

"Oh because of your little posse? Oh well you see I did a bit of light reading the other day concerning magical signatures and magical tattoos such as your dark mark are all connected so if I say cast a spell that channeled through your signatures it would cause your followers to shall we say become stone" She smirked at his confusion before waving her hand in wandless magic and soon the people on the room began to choke as they slowly turned to stone. Tom snarled at her. "Oh you think because Albus was so forgiving that I would be too. Wrong assumption. No one is getting out of this. Not even you"

"You can't kill me...I have achieved immortality"

"Yeah that's right achieved as in past tense. As in I tracked down and destroyed your horcruxes."

"No matter I have the elder wand"

"Ah well no you don't but it's a good replica. You see the wand was part of a complete set and let's just sya I own the full collection" She said before smiling at his confusion.

"Oh yes Tom you see the wand as part of a triplet of artifacts which once combined and bonded with caused the possessor to become beyond powerful" She said.

"Impossible...No one is as powerful as I lord Voldemort"

"And yet here I am". Voldemort drew his wand back and threw the killing curse at her. She flew back at the force and landed in a heap. "Foolish girl. Pity such power went to such a waste"

"Okay now that wasn't very nice now was it Tom" Ivory said as she hauled herself to her feet.

"You're...You're dead"

"Can't kill what's already dead" She said. he drew back his wand but she was faster. She created a spear of shadows and sent it flying through the air. It landed deep in his gut. She smirked as she watched him die. When he slumped forward she dissipated the shadows and grabbed his body in a fireman's carry and apparated away.

* * *

The great hall was in complete silence as Ronald Weasley began to detail his rather extensive four year war effort plan. He was halfway through Year 3 when a resounding crack echoed around the room. There standing on the teachers platform stood Ivory Potter ex-leader of the resistance. "What do you want Potter". Instead of talking she merely threw the black lump she was carrying over her shoulder. "Just thought I'd tidy up a few loose ends before I left you know after you all kicked me out" She said.

"Ivory...I'm so so sorry" Hermione begged from the crowd.

"I know you are Hermione. I know you are. However, You all betrayed me. You all turned your back on me. Not the other way around. I did you a favor by killing him but now I owe you nothing. I hope that turning your backs on me was worth it" She looked at each of the faces in the crowd. All looked ashamed except for one red head who looked indifferent. She turned to Hermione and said "I'll right when I'm ready to talk okay" Hermione nodded and gave her a quick hug. "Goodbye" She said to the crowd. And once again she apparated.

* * *

Alice Cullen came out from her vision with a thoughtful look on her face. Esme,Her adoptive mother, Walked in. "Alice sweetie what's wrong"

"Things are about to get a little interesting in forks".

Do I or Do I not continue that is the question?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys...You guys...You guys just rock...Like seriously you just literally rock my freaking world with all the nice things and that was for one chapter! I am really happy that loads of you liked it! So anyone to cut my rambling short THANK YOU! BTW there may be a little Bella bashing but that's plainly because she comes across most of the time as either a one dimensional character or a whiny bitch. Anyway Enjoy and continue button mashing the reviews!**

Chapter 2- New place,Same story.

Ivory Potter sat shotgun next to a middle aged man. The cab smelt of tobacco and sweat. Rain drops splashed against the window as she stared at the never changing scenery. Trees. Just trees. It reminded her faintly of the forest back at Hogwarts. They drove in silence both staring out of the windows. The cab pulled up to a white building. She remembered buying it over the phone when she was in D.C and remembered the estate agent practically gushing over the designer. A woman who lived in the town with her doctor husband. Good lord had that woman loved to gossip. She managed to shut her up and now a week later here she was. She stepped out of the cab and handed the fare over.

Silently thanking the goblins. The first thing she had done was transfer and seal all her inheritance into a fake muggle account with a bank card. She then went on a shopping spree. The years of never having clothes that fit were gone. She pulled her messenger bag on her shoulder ignoring the questioning look from the driver. She merely thanked him and he drove away when e was merely a dust cloud in the distance she took out her wand and enlarged her new car. With a wave of her wand she placed it on the drive. She sighed. _Home sweet home_ she thought.

Ivory dragged her finger across the wall in the hall. It was wide and the walls...Bare. She had always said the day she got her own place it would have no wall bare but each wall would be a mural to different years and her friends. Except now how could she? Her supposed friends had betrayed her and kicked her only home she had ever known. So she moved across the atlantic to escape the memories and the accusation she felt sure were going to fly her way. So she packed up her stuff and left. She walked in the kitchen of her new house and sat at the island counter. She slumped her head over and tried to hold in the sobs. Eventually she gave up and slowly succumbed to her depression. Her sobs echoed around the house. Around her prison.

* * *

Carlisle Cullen prided himself on being able to read his children. While not having the precognitive power of Alice he merely knew what his 'children' would do. He didn't have the mind reading abilities of Edward but he somehow always knew what they were thinking. And he didn't have have the empathic powers of Jasper but he knew what everyone in his family was feeling, So when he found his wife sat in the kitchen staring into space he knew something was troubling her.

"Esme. Dear what's the matter"

"Remember that house I designed a few months back and it got built by the housing company"

"Yes what was it you called it...An architectural masterpiece" He said smirking at the memory.

"It's just been bought"

"And what would be the problem"

"By a girl about the same age as Edward"

"And the girl's parents"

"That's the thing...There hasn't been anyone there" That was when he understood why she was here. He hugged her close. "You can't help everyone Ez"

"I know" She whispered. As they separated their second daughter Alice came bouncing into the room. "I had another vision"

"What did this one say"

"That she's coming to school on monday instead of the week after" She replied. As she finished Bella and Edward walked in. "Hey Alice" Bella said.

"Hi Bella" Alice said slightly coldly her bouncing had ceased

"Alice...What's the matter with you"

"Wouldn't you like to know" She said vaguely whilst simultaneously reciting the french national anthem in german. "Well I gotta go school tomorow and such" She bounced out of the room and Edward could hear Jasper greet her. He turned to Bella who wore a look of confusion. Why had Alice acted so cold towards her? "Bella I think it's time you went home" She nodded and they headed to the Volvo. They drove off in the darkness their path illuminated as the moon shone above them.

Ivory Potter sat in her car clutching her timetable and her map. She snorted at the thought of actually needing it. I mean Hogwarts was a huge castle and she had memorised it seamlessly and this place was sure as hell no Hogwarts. SHe sighed as she prepared herself for the day ahead. "You can do this...You stopped riddle lots of times...Fought a giant dog this is nothing...it's just a school full of kids..Normal kids who have normal lives" She groaned. It was going to be like a school full of lavender and her clique of brain dead morons. She would be the centre of attention. The shiny new toy. "I must be crazy" She muttered before opening the door and stepping out.

The Cullens and Bella watched as the girl sat in the car. It was obvious to everybody that she was new. Seeing as it was the newest car in the lot. The windows were tinted almost black so that only a faint outline of the girl. She appeared to talking to herself. they watched her shoulders sink indicating she was sighing (For some reason when they tried to listen in all they heard was a buzzing sound). The door to the car opened and the new kid stepped out.

Soon everyone's attention was on her. And in Edwards opinion it wasn't hard to see why. She had smooth,Pale almost flawless skin. Her hair flowed downwards in messy curls. It shimmered as the light hit it. She turned and revealed luminescent emerald eyes. At first glance they looked like a normal pair of eyes,Though the brightest pair he had seen, as he studied them further he found them to house the look of someone who was far older than she. He watched as she looked around the lot before slinging a messenger bag across her shoulders. She turned on her heels and walked into the building. Edward felt a tugging on his sleeve and turned to find Bella looking at him. He smiled and joined their hands to together. He smiled at her and this seemed to pacify her. Behind them Alice looked at her brother with knowing eyes a small smile tugging at her lips. Together they walked into the building and into the first day of something new.

Ivory sat down at the nearest desk in her world history class. The rest of the class walked in and soon they launched into the lesson. She thanked the gods at not being made to introduce herself. "Okay now class turn to page 54 of your textbooks" IVory looked around for the books but discovered that most people owned their own. She cursed her luck. She just assumed that like in England they would be provided by the teacher. The brown haired girl sat next to her seemed to recognise her plight and moved closer so they could share the textbook. "Thanks She said grateful. The girl smiled in answer.

The class was over and the brown haired girl who had helped her introduced herself as "Jessica Stanley"

"Ivory potter" She replied as they walked through the halls. This seemed as a cue for the girl to start spouting random bits of gossip. The bell went again and Jessica Said "So I got trig what do you have"

"Gym" Ivory said thankful for an excuse to get away from the girl who had started to remind her distinctly of lavender. "Ahh too bad. Anyway I'll see you at lunch and then you can tell me everything about you" She said as she walked.

"Oh won't that be fun" Ivory muttered before she walked into the gym. She was accosted by the coach. The coach started babbling about the activities available before thrusting a uniform into her arms. She sighed before noticing something that made her breath catch. It was a short sleeved shirt. She chewed her bottom lip before the coach yelled to her to hurry up and change. She walked into the locker room and changed she grasped her arm and covered it with her hand. She walked out of the locker room and into the actual gym. They were playing dodge ball. She groaned almost silently. It meant she had to uncover her arm and reveal her deepest secret to the whole class and if this school was anything like Hogwarts if they knew soon the whole school knew. The coach called out the teams. Ivory found herself on a team with a brunette girl, a dirty blond haired boy, an asian boy and a pixie looking girl. They introduced themselves as Bella,Mike, Eric and Alice. She smiled and told them her name. Still not moving her hand from her arm. Then a whistle indicated the game had begun.

A red ball flew towards ivory but she twisted her body and it slammed into the wall behind her and bounced off. Mike caught it and returned it to the other side catching a small weedy looking kid out. "Good job new kid" Mike yelled. She smiled again but still refused to mover hand. Soon it was just Alice and herself on the team the others having being caught or hit out. Then Alice was hit by a big beefy looking kid who seriously looked part troll. It was just her and she knew she would have to use both her hands so reluctantly she moved it away and tried to ignore the gasps from the stand. She scooped a ball from the ground and threw it. It narrowly missed hitting a bronze haired teen. She raised an eyebrow. Then the beefy kid shrugged and threw another ball. Ivory closed her eyes and thought about quidditch and suddenly the ball stopped. In her hand.

And then there were two. The bronze haired kid and Ivory stared at each other. Ivory felt a small probe at her shielded mind. Then Ivory took a chance and combined with a bit of magic the ball hit the bronze haired kid on the chest. The whistle blew and Ivory half walked half ran out of the gym and away from prying eyes.

* * *

Other POV's

Edward watched as the new girl Ivory walked into the gym. She had a hand clenched on her arm concealing something on her arm. He looked at his siblings and they all raised an eyebrow. The only two missing were Rosalie and Jasper. Bella however remained unaware. The teams were selected and the game began.

Balls flew across both sides but to Edwards amazement the new girl still didn't use both her arms. By now most people noticed this. Then Alice walked purposely into Emmett's ball. Leaving her. Edward watched as she looked conflicted before slowly moving her hand away revealing something that got gasps from the humans and lo growls from the vampire's. There on her pale milky skinned arm was a slightly pink scar that read something that made Edward want to howl. FREAK.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah in answer to a few questions there will be a lot Of OOC's happening and no Ivory will not put up with the whole stalkery thing as she,Unlike Bella, Is an individual and can you know actually function as a person without someone there *Cough* New moon *Cough* *Cough*. So and this may be a slight delayed reply but A cookie for you I'mfromthestreets! Your review brought a smile to my face so thank you! Any way enjoy!**

**Additional: I'm thinking of writing another fem!Harry story (getting a bit obsessed) but a normal non crossovery one what would you guys think?**

Chapter 3 - Secrets revealed.

Ivory tore her uniform off of her. She ran from the locker room. She charged into the bathrooms and looked at herself in the mirror. _How stupid could I have been! _she mentally screamed to herself. Because of the stress of moving and trying to adapt to the new time and school she had neglected to keep up with her glamour charms. The one on her arm were a lost cause so she focused on the others. Her lightening scar vanished from view as did the one on her back. She remembered the one on her left hand had been covered since yesterday before she was distracted by the thought of school. She pulled her sleeve up and let to rest on her elbow. She traced the scar tissue and was unwillingly thrust back to when she had gotten this.

_*Flashback*_

_Young Ivory Potter staggered towards the kitchen. She was five years old here and she began to prepare her whale of a cousins lunch. She pulled out the ham and cheese from the fridge. She placed them carefully on the kitchen counter. She used the handle of the broom to open the door to the highest cupboard. She placed it back down and pulled a chair from the dining room and craned her arms to reached the loaf of bread perched at the back of the cupboard. Normally she would have used the broom again but with her uncle out of work for the time being she had to be extra careful about what she did. She jumped trying to clasp the edge of the plastic wrapping of the bread she missed. She tried again. She sighed and stood on the chair and tried to think of a way she could get the bread. What happened next amazed her._

_The bread moved! It slid out of the cupboard and landed alongside the fillings. She stared at it her face etched in curiosity and shock. "You little freak" A voice ahead of her hissed. She snapped her neck up to meet the mountain of lard that was her uncle. They stood for a few moments stock still. Then he lunged at her. He kicked the chair out from under her. She landed hard on the floor and cracked her head against the counter. Slightly dazed she clambered to her feet. Her Uncle grabbed her arm and held it tight. "Nasty Little freaks must be punished" He spat at her. Something silver glinted in his hand. She screamed as the metal broke skin. She continued to scream and beg. He just continued as though nothing happened. She was marked that day. In more ways than one._

_*End of Flashback*_

Ivory choked back a sob. She heard the bell go for lunch. She swallowed back her fear and rolled down the sleeve to her grey checked shirt. She grabbed her bag and swung it onto her shoulders she took one last look in the mirror. No red puffy eyes met her gaze. She silently prayed her classmates would have more tact than to openly ask the question she was sure burned on their minds. That it would seem to be a blessing.

She walked into the canteen and held back a grimace The smell of food invaded her nose. She had to struggle not to gag. That it seems was another downside to being dead,Or dead in a way, She couldn't eat or enjoy the smell of food anymore. To her it smelt like rotting day old rubbish. She scanned the room hoping for a table where she could read her book, the fourth part of one of Remus's handwritten journals of his travels, no such look. The girl form her history class Jessica called her over. She bit back a groan and sat down. "Hey Ivory" She said as she dumped her bag on the floor.

"Hey Jessica" She greeted and recognized only one other person at this table. Mike something from gym. She didn't like the way he was staring at her arm. "So anyways here are my friends. Mike, Angela and Eric. She nodded to each of them. Soon the talk turned to spring fling or whatever the hell it was called. "Are you going" Jessica asked Ivory.

"Hell to the no...Me and dances so do not mix" Ivory said running a hand through her hair. The warrior in her screaming at her for leaving her back exposed the teen in her wondering if it was worth going to the dance. This left her with a serious headache. Then the door leading to the parking lot opened and a family of extremely pale people. Ivory looked as people stared at them like they were glittering gems or something. She looked at them and sure they were pretty and the one with e bronze coloured hair looked attractive but she wasn't sure why people were going gaga for them. "Okay mind telling me why every one is staring at them like they just cured cancer" Ivory asked. Jessica turned to face her and launched into the story. "They're the Cullen's"

"They don't exactly look related"

"Well they're not. They were fostered by Dr Cullen and his wife. Well all of them were except Bella she's the brown haired one"

"That was nice of them to take in all of them. There's a lot of kids that don't have that" Her mind flashed briefly to her parents graves and number four privet drive. "Well...Yeah I guess it was" Jessica said trailing off.

"But every one thinks it's cause Mrs Cullen can't have kids" Mike said in a tone that made Ivory clench her fists. Ivory narrowed her eyes to glare at Mike. "The fact that she can't have kids makes it all the better. The fact that those two opened their home to not just one but to five of them makes them pretty damn nice people. And you, You pathetic bastard make it seem like something dirty. I know for a fact that some people would have killed to have someone like that" She stood to leave.

"Jeez why you getting all emotional like that"

"I don't know maybe it's because I would have killed to have something like that when I was growing up" She snapped before she stalked away from the shocked Mike and his table. She made a beeline to the library and pulled out the journal and soon lost herself in Remus's travels and his scratchy handwriting.

Earlier at the Cullen/Swan table.

The Cullen's and Bella sat down and tried to look oblivious to the stares around them. Then a voice behind them snapped the eyes of one Jessica Stanley from boring into Edward's skull. "Okay mind telling me why every one is staring at them like they just cured cancer or something" A voice that gave Edward butterflies in his dead stomach. He turned it down to needing to hunt. The whole table except Bella who sat picking at her food was listening in on the conversation.

"They're the Cullen's"

"They don't look related" The girl noted.

"Perceptive" Emmet noted.

"Well they're not. They were fostered by Dr Cullen and his wife. Well all of them except Bella. She's the brown haired one". The Cullen's grimaced as they waited for the follow up gossip. Rosalie was prepared to snap at the offending girl but soon stopped and listened when instead of more nosy intrusive questions they heard "That was nice of them to take in all of them. There's a lot of kids that don't have that". The Cullen's shared a look. Edward, Who had been trying to read her mind since the morning at the lot, Watched as two graves and a house flashed in her mind and then it was an old radio he got flashes of strong emotion filled thoughts but they were brief at best.

He understood. "She's an orphan" he clarified to his sibling's. They nodded and felt a little compassion go out to the girl. Even Rosalie who had strict beliefs about humans felt a little sorry for the girl. This was soon replaced collectively by immense anger as they heard the pig headed Mike Newton say "But every one thinks it's cause Mrs Cullen can't have kids". Edward had to literally hold Emmet in his seat and saw form the corner of his eye that Rosalie was starting to stand. They all paused in there tiny vampiric actions as they heard the new girl hiss at him.

"The fact that she can't have kids makes it all the better. The fact that those two opened their home to not just one but to five of them makes them pretty damn nice people. And you, You pathetic bastard make it seem like something dirty. I know for a fact that some people would have killed to have someone like that". They all smiled at each other that a human that didn't even know them was willing to defend them. They listened with partial interest as she revealed her secret. But Bella,Who had been quiet up till now, "Well that's a little sad". Even Edward thought that was an understatement. Rose merely sneered and talked to Emmet.

It was no secret that Rosalie hated Bella. But now it appeared that Alice had begun to act cold towards her. That was odd and Edward just hoped it would resolve itself soon. The bell sounded and Edward headed to biology whilst Bella and Alice headed to English.

* * *

As Ivory neared the biology room she thanked the merciful fuck that today was nearly over. Just one more lesson to go and she would be free.

Edward watched as she handed her slip to the teacher and walk towards the seat next to him. Then it hit him. Her scent. At first he panicked. Two singers. In one school! But then as he dared to sniff a little more he found it pleasant and not overpowering his control. In fact his inner vampire was...It appeared to be..Purring! He watched as she lay her notepad on the desk and decided to pursue her. "Hi" he said.

Ivory walked closer to the desk. Then she felt it. her magic was reaching out and it connected to a person sending shivers down her spine. She gasped inwardly as she realized what it meant. She had a magical mate. In the wizarding world powerful witches and wizards had mates.

Soul mates that would be the perfect match for their magic. Nothing on earth would stop a witch/Wizard on their quest to claim their mate. She sat down next to him and pulled her stuff from her bag. She felt sure she was robbed of the chance of ever having a mate when she chose to accept the hallows. This effectively ended her life making her an immortal soul. She would never have a mate. Even if she found one they would age and die leaving her alone in the world to suffer eternity. She silently vowed to herself she wouldn't giver herself the chance to know him or get close to him. That all went out of the window when he said "Hi".

"Hi...I'm Ivory" She said back. More shivers down her spine as her magic reached out again.

"I'm Edward Cullen..I'll be your partner"

"Well okay then Mr Partner be prepared to help with some serious catch up. I haven't studied Biology in years"

"Why not" As she tried to ignore the feeling her voice gave him.

"I was sent to a specialist school. we didn't have to learn things like biology". Why was she telling him this? WHY?

"What did you have to learn"

"Music was a large portion of mine" She answered a she remembered the days spent at Grimmauld place playing with siruis at his piano. "You play" He asked. The teacher seemed to just melt into the background as the two immortal teens talked further.

"Yeah..I can play Piano and guitar" She replied. The teen in her was giddy at talking to him. It had been so long since she had talked to a boy in a conversation that didn't imnvolve batle plans. But justa s it seemed the teen in her would overpower her the warrior stuck back. It began to add things up. The plae skin. The eye colour and the staring at lunch. Wht mortal could resist a vampire lure?. Then it hit her. He was a vampire. But the eye colour told her he was an amnimal drinker. She debated telling him she knew but she decided againts it. Rule number 20 of war: Never tell an unknown subject your upperhand.

"Ivory" His oice broke through her inner battle"

"I'm sorry..What I just sorta zoned out there" She said nervously laughing. Gah! Since when did she Ivory potter act like this!.

"I asked how long you've been playing" Edward asked again. Gah! How many more people are gonna show up being immune to his powers?

"Oh right...Well I started learning Piano 2 years ago but I've been playing guitar since I was five...It was a good distraction"

"From what" He asked slightly pressing. She opened her mouth to answer when the bell sounded. They had talked the entire hour. Ivory released covering breath. She had almost blurted out her whole life story to him. "Well I gotta go see ya tomorrow"

"Yeah sure" he said but she had already left the room. Then it hit him. Her heart. It wasn't beating.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm feeling the love guys really feeling it! Okay so as a really helpful review pointed out I failed to clarify the whole mind reading thing. So I updated the last chapter but I'll just clarify it here. Edward can read her mind but only when a really strong emotion filled thought happens otherwise it's blank. The idea behind this is she can control and protect her mind but if she get's to emotional she struggles to hold the bond but usually its brief. Sorry for the confusion. As for when he breaks up with Bella it's undecided as of late. I hate the fics that are just like E: Hey HP: Hey *Kissing scene ensues* and so on. I'm building it up. I'm rambling any who on with the show!**

Chapter 4- Meet the neighbors. 

Edward watched as Ivory rushed from the room. He was so caught up with talking to her and the sound of the classmates collective heart beats the at he failed to realize that hers simply didn't was dead. She must be vampire, But her eyes? Of course she could have a gift that lets her change her appearance or something. Either way he had to ow speak with Carlisle. As he left Bella walked up to him and pulled his hand and clenched it. He barely acknowledge her as they rushed to the Volvo. "The new girl" He said to his family who were sounding by the car.

"What about her" Emmet said.

"Her heart doesn't beat" Edward said. The Cullen children collectively shared looks of hock until Rosalie spoke up. "We must speak with her"

"We need to speak with Carlisle first" Jasper said. They nodded and headed to the car.

"Bella you need to go-"

"No I'm going with you" Bella said defiantly

"No you need to go to your house you'll be safe there"

"No Edward I'm going with you. I'll be safer with you" She said. Edward sighed and relented. Bella smiled pleased that she had gotten her way. "Besides I'll need to when you turn me". Edward inwardly groaned. Clearly the whole James situation had done nothing to solve the issue of her turning. And now with this whole Ivory thing the idea of turning Bella seemed less appealing. The climbed into Bella's truck and drove in silence up tot the Cullen's house.

* * *

They waited until five when Carlisle came home. He was astonished to find his whole family and Bella outside waiting for him. When they had explained the whole situation and Edward expressed his frustration t her mind he agreed when they said they needed to speak with her. However he disagreed with Edwards Vampire theory "The wolves would know before we did" This seemed to increase his curiosity. Within two minutes the coven of 'vegetarian' vampires were driving towards the unknown.

Ivory parked her car and stepped out and into her house. She threw her bag and keys onto the table were they slid off and landed in a heap on the floor. She sighed. Trust her luck. She finally found the one thing many equally powerful magical beings searched for and never found and here she had found her's as a vampire! _The potter luck wins again! _She thought bitterly. Sighing again she walked into the lounge and sat down at the pain and began to play a soft melodic piece. she soon lost herself in the music and was startled from her sanctuary by a loud knock at her front door.

The Cullen's parked their cars and stepped out. They heard the soft dulcet tones of a piano being played. The vampire's could almost feel,And for Jasper he really could, the emotions that were woven throughout the piece. Carlisle almost felt regretful as he knocked on the door and cut the music short. They heard the soft pad of feet on carpet then the door opened revealing Ivory wearing her black skinny jeans and a white tank top. "Umm..Hello?" She asked questionably.

"Hi I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. We thought it was time we met the new neighbor" He said smiling his smile. She raised an eyebrow and studying him. "Okay do you want to- Do you want to come in" She offered. When he nodded she stepped aside and opened the door wider allowing them all access. She directed them to a room with a full wall dedicated to a book shelf and a large grand piano in the center. "So judging by your expressions you're not just here to do the whole meet and greet thing are you" She asked as she motioned for them to sit. They stared at her shocked.

Carlisle was the one to break the silence. "So I take it you are aware of what we are"

"Yes...Since Biology actually"

"How...I mean why did you think of vampires first" Bella asked. She was still clutched to Edwards hand.

"They aren't the first vampires I've seen" She replied. The Cullen's looked at her strangely.

"Why doesn't your heart beat"

"Ahh well that's the million dollar question isn't it" She said standing g to her feet "In answer to your unasked question no I'm not a vampire"

"Then what are you" Jasper asked. He could see why Edward got frustrated with not being able to read Bella's thoughts he could only get slight vibes from her.

"Something you've probably never seen or heard of" She replied vaguely.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Master of Death is what they call me" She said with no tone o joking to her voice.

"What's that I've never heard of anything like that" Bella said

"I wouldn't have imagine a human like you would have" Ivory said.

"So did you become the master of death or were you born it or what..." Edward asked sensing Bella's increasing frustration. "Let's just say I did above and beyond the call of duty" She replied and Jasper understood.

"What war did you fight in"

"I can't say any more" She replied. She almost laughed at their faces.

"Why not" Rosalie asked.

"You guys are okay but her" Ivory said pointing at Bella "I don't trust her. She's human and they aren't known for keeping secrets" Bella looked outraged.

"I can assure you she can be quite trustworthy" Carlisle said

"That maybe so but I can't take the risk of her letting something slip by accident" She said.

"You can trust me...I've kept the Cullen's secret"

"Yes but how much prying did it take for you to learn that" Ivory asked coldly.

"Well.."

"That's what I thought. If you can't respect their secret I can't trust you with mine"

"Please you can trust her" Edward pleaded. Ivory looked thoughtful then she pointed at Bella.

"Okay. But if you tell another soul about anything you learn here tonight I will not hesitate to kill you and frankly I could make t so very painful" Ivory warned Rosalie inwardly smiled. She like Ivory simply because she could see what Bella was. Bella gulped and nodded. Ivory sighed and launched into her tale. A tale of betrayal,magic and death.

* * *

She finished her tale and soon a silence had settled amongst her audience. "So you mean despite everything that you were doing they...Your friends just told you leave"

"Yep it didn't seem to matter that I was seventeen trying to lead an army" Ivory said.

"And no-one believed you" Bella asked.

"No...No-one"

"But that's horrible" Bella gasped.

"Are you for real? That's life. It's not all sunshine and daisies"

"I know it's not. I've seen evil before" Bella said rubbing the bite mark left over from her ordeal with James the nomad. "No you haven't" Ivory scoffed.

"Yes I have...I've seen James and heard about he Volturi"

"Those aren't evil. Vampire by nature are hunters. It's their nature to go against it is difficult. But I'm not talking about nature I'm talking about true evil. About a man who turns his back on everything that is good and wholesome about a man who violates the basic laws of nature! When you can tell you've seen that then you've seen evil"

Bella decided then and there she didn't like Ivory. Edward simply looked at her. She was so young and to have all that stuff happen to her. He had this sudden urge to protect her and hide her away. Jasper turned to look at him. Edward simply shrugged. "Edward I need to go home before Charlie come's in"

"Charlie is Bella's father" Rosalie said upon seeing the confused expression on Ivory's face.

"You call your dad by his first name..So besides not having a clue how the world works you lack the basic respect for your dad well that's just great" Ivory snapped glaring at Bella.

"No..It's just that...I've"

"I think it's best if we took our leave" Carlisle said noticing how some of the furniture had begun to slightly shake. The other Cullen's noticed too and decided to take their leave as well. Ivory was soon left in emptiness again.

* * *

Edward and Bella drove in silence towards her house. "I don't like her" Bella announced.

"Why...She's done nothing wrong" Edward said.

"Yes she did! She stuck her nose in my and Charlies lives. And you don't know if she's bad or not" Bella argued.

"And you don't know if the wolves are bad or not and yet you insist on seeing them."

"They're different" She snapped before walking out of the ar and into her house. Normally Edward would have waited and then crept into her room however tonight that thought lost some of it's appeal. He drove away letting his mind wander. he didn't even notice where he was until he stepped out of his car.

He was watching. She could feel his eyes on her. _Fine let's just show him what happens to people who watch_She thought. She walked outside and studied her surrounding. She raised a hand and pointed it at the trees. She flicked it and a pale skinned body flew towards her. "Any reason you're outside when you could have knocked" Ivory asked.

"I er was umm..." Edward stammered. That was when Ivory lost her resolve and broke down in laughs.

"It's fine just seriously if you want to talk to me or whatever just use a door like everybody else or next time I'll cut of body parts and trust me when I say I'll start with one most men seriously don't wanna lose" His eyebrows disappeared into his hair line and she laughed again. He smiled he loved it when she laughed. It made him feel warm. "So there a reason you're here and not with your human" She asked as they walked back inside.

"We had a slight disagreement" Edward said.

"Ah say no more...Any way's I was just in the middle of playing some music when you decided to give me a flying visit"

"Sorry..I didn't know I was interrupting something" Edward said.

"It's fine maybe you could help me anyway I figured you were a musician after you practically drooled over my piano" She said.

"I d not drool"

"Okay maybe slobber would be a better term" She said laughing at his affronted look. Together they sat on the piano bench and played together long into to the early morning. Neither knowing the danger that tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guy's...Just rock..I checked my email for the first time in a week and I swear 189 emails about people following,reviewing etc this story made my day and I had to explain to my friends why I was smiling insanely. Btw, I am undecided on what to do with Bella so any suggestions? Oh and in answer to the very good point someone suggested that Ivory use a memory charm on Bella Ivory has a strict set of morals that include not doing magic on a muggle.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - All bet's are off.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by for Ivory. Since meeting with the Cullen's she slowly healed. The betrayal that she felt when every one turned their backs on her slowly vanished. The only problem? Her mate. Sometimes she couldn't be in the same room with him without her magic trying to claim him. Besides that issue she had to deal with the swan girl. This little cow was becoming insufferable. She would glare and would practically try to meld herself with Edward whenever she was with them. She sighed inwardly and if that didn't make things worse she noticed a few days earlier a large wolf in her back yard across the boundary. Too large to be a natural when she concluded,After rereading Remus's travel journals, that the quillete tribe over in the reservation were actually shape-shifters. This posed a problem to Ivory. If they hated vampire's what would they do when they discovered the master of death? She sighed inwardly again. She would simply cross that bridge when she got to it.

* * *

It was Thursday. The fourth day of Ivory's attempt at a normal life. She giggled. Normal. Only she could find a 'normal' life among a coven of vegetarian vampires and a human while trying to wait for an attack from a pack of shape-shifters while hiding from the army she formed in England.. She giggled out loud causing the Cullen's to look at her. "Sorry..I was just thinking at my attempt at a normal life" The Cullen's caught on and collectively laughed. Even Rosalie's mouth twitched slightly. Bella merely glared at her before squashing further into Edward.

"Hey...Would you guys mind being the test subject for me for a small project I'm running" Ivory asked.

"What is the project"

"It's an idea I got form a type of sweet we had back in my world. They were called blood pops and I figured if I could make them using animal blood then you wouldn't have to try so hard on your control all the time" She said.

"How does it work" Jasper asked. He leaned forward intrigued.

"Basically using magic and some basic potion making it would blend the taste and nutrients commonly found in animal blood but without the need to hunt. You couldn't live on them indefinitely but it would help if you say...Came across your singer" She said her eyes briefly flicking to Bella.

"That's...amazing" Jasper said.

"Sure but you'd need to test them for me..I have some somewhere" She said before digging her hand in her bag. The Cullen's waited but then grew shocked when her arm vanished up to her elbow in her bag. "Here they are" She said dumping a bag of red coloured sweets onto the table.

"What...Is there something wrong with my hair or something" She asked nervously patting her black hair.

"No...But your arm...and the bag" Emmet stuttered.

"OH...That...Oh that's just an undetectable extendable charm very handy for shopping" She said.

"Is there anything magic can't do" Emmet asked bouncing slightly in his chair. Ivory laughed. To Edward it was the perfect sound in the world. Better than any symphony he had ever played/heard.

"We can't make food appear out f thin air...apart from that no..I can pretty much do anything" Ivory said.

"That's a lot of power"Bella said.

"Yeah that's why we have the school to teach control and limitations"

"Limitations?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah..It's basically a person who has less magic could do anything a person with more magic can however they run the risk of dying. The point of going to a school is to learn what your limitations are and how to avoid going over it. I however, Can pretty much do anything and everything" Ivory answered. She tore open the bag of blood-red sweets. She passed the bag to Jasper. He fished one out and popped it into his mouth.

"Are they okay" Ivory asked chewing her lip.

"They taste...Amazing" Jasper. Soon she passed the other Cullen took one. They quickly agreed. Ivory smiled and squealed. "Yes! That means my formula worked!"

"Ivory..." Alice started.

"Ives is my nickname" Ivory said smiling at Alice. She reminded her of Luna.

"Okay Ives..Would you like to come over to our house tonight" Alice asked.

"Yeah sure that's sounds awesome"

"You should head to music" Alice said before pulling Jasper off.

"Damn psychic's" Ivory muttered jokingly.

"Shes right you should go" Edward said as he climbed to his feet

"Yeah I guess I can't hide from my horrible fate" Ivory asked.

"Which is..." He asked smirking at her theatrics.

"Jessica Stanley" She replied smirking back.

"Lead on bronzey" She gestured ahead of her. Bella jumped to her feet and grabbed Edwards hand as they walked. _Could you be more obvious_ Ivory thought.

"Edward can you take me to the reservation" Bella asked in a sickly sweet voice that Ivory was certain would give the skinniest person diabetes.

"Wait the reservation...As in the pack of shifters...The one's that hate vampires? Why would you go there" Ivory asked.

"They're my friends" Bella said.

"So you just force the Cullen's to what...Deal with the aftermath" Ivory asked. When Bella didn't say anything Ivory turned and muttered "Figured that"

"So Edward..."Bella began as Ivory went into the music room.

* * *

"Wow that was boring" Ivory said as she walked out of music.

"I thought you liked music?" Edward asked.

"I do...But seriously when you hear the same people asked you to speak in an English accent it get's tiresome." Ivory said.

"Ah I can see how that would be hell" He said.

"You see..Hey wanna ride with me" Ivory asked.

"I can't but I think Alice was hoping to go with you" As id on cue Alice bounced up to Ivory and smiled. Ivory smiled back and said

"Ready to go"

"Yep" They climbed into Ivory's car and drove off leaving Bella and the other Cullen's.

* * *

"So...Alice tell me..Why are you giving Bella the cold shoulder" Ivory asked.

"I had a less than savoury vision concerning Bella and a certain shifter"

"Ah...I get it. You do know if the shifters start, And by if I mean when, When the shifters start something you know I'll probably maim them" Ivory said.

"I know...I can't see anything yet besides a new purple shirt you buy that looks amazing" She said.

"God I love psychics...They always give great fashion advice" Ivory said jokingly. Alice nodded and they both laughed. As they pulled into the Cullen's drive Alice began to bounce in her seat. "You know an unanswered question could be important" Ivory said.

"Can you show use some magic...I mean the bag at lunch was fun but you said you could do other stuff..Could you show us"

"Sure but let's wait till the others get home...Wait I got a great idea!" Ivory exclaimed with a mischievous glint in her eye. Alice merely looked knowingly.

* * *

"Guy's...We're home" Emmett's booming voice announced form the front door.

"I can see that" A voice behind him said. He jumped. It took a lot to scare a vampire and this was one of them.

"What the hell" He shrieked. Ivory lost it and began to laugh and soon both Rosalie and Alice joined in.

"What's going on here?" A confused Edward asked as he took of his jacket.

"Nothing at all" Ivory said.

"Ives you promised to show us some magic"

"I just did" She exclaimed. She closed her eyes and turned invisible again.

"Well..yeah"

"Oh invisibility not good enough for you huh" She asked jokingly "How about if I did this" She waved her hand an Alice's hair tuned bubblegum pink. The children descended into laughter and Esme,Who had walked in, joined them. "I wouldn't laugh at her Edward" She said before waving her hand at him. He turned bright blue. To his skin to his hair.

"Smurf" Ivory shouted. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Change me back"

"Hmm No..I prefer you in blue it's really your colour" She said. He lunged at her and she vanished and reappeared behind Jasper who had doubled over. "Missed me" She stuck out her tongue. She laughed again. The a gasp from Alice got everyone's attention. Both Edward and Ivory,Using her magic, Saw it as well.

_*Vision*_

_The Cull__ens,Ivory and Bella stood outside the Cullen's house. They stood in a group. Then in the clearing of tree's the pack of wolves emerged. Ivory stepped forward despite protests form Edward. She stood before the wolves and they reared. _

_Fuzzy darkness was all they saw._

_Blood soaked the front of the white shirt._

_*End vision*_

They heard Bella pull up in her truck outside the house. They met her and she began to explain herself " The pack know about Ivory they're on their way over here"

"How did they find out" Ivory demanded already guessing the answer.

"I sort of...Kinda told them" She muttered.

"Remember that promise I told you" Ivory asked.

"Yeah" She whispered fear gripping her heart.

"It was an empty threat" She said. Bella let go of the breath she was holding.

"You aren't gonna hurt her" Jasper asked. Ivory turned and punched Bella in her face. She went down with a cry.

"I didn't say that" She said. Behind her Rosalie kept her passive mask in place but internally she was practically giddy with happiness. Bella climbed to her feet an rubbed her jaw. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" She screamed.

"I warned you...Sort of" Ivory said. They were stood in a group. Just like in the vision and Ivory counted own until she saw them. The wolves emerged from he clearing each snarling with raised heckles. Ivory began to step forward.

"Ivory don't..." Edward protested. She turned erected a barrier between herself and the Cullen's.

"I'm sorry but this is my fight" She said before turning back to the wolves. She saw them prepare o rear and lunge at her. "Stop" She said her voice echoing amplified by magic. "Let me speak to the Alpha". A grey wolf morphed back into a nude male. Ivory's hand shot up to protect her innocence. He grunted which she took to mean that he was decent.

"My name's Sam Uley" He said.

"Ivory Potter" She said "No care to tell me why your pack is trying to kill me"

"We were told you were a danger to the people of forks"

"Oh and you being the stand up guy you are decided that instead of checking on this allegation to just commit murder" She shot back.

"We do what we have to protect people from leeches like you" He spat back. He hissed the word leeches in a way that brought back faint images of uncle Vernon hissing the F word at her.

"Oh but you shouldn't believe in everything you hear..You see I'm not a vampire...I'm something much much stronger" She said. She waved her hand and the surrounding wolves were hoisted in the air behind him. "Now I think I'll use a good old English proverb,...Come and have a go if you think you're tough enough" She said. Sam morphed back into his wolf form and lunged.

* * *

The Cullen's (and Bella) watched as Sam lunged at Ivory but she merely dropped and rolled away. They watched horrified as Sam pounced and pinned Ivory to the ground. Edward ran on instinct towards her but was thrown back by the barrier she put in place. He stood up and watched as Ivory twisted and jerked trying to free herself.

* * *

Ivory struggled against the heavy weight on her limbs. She gazed into the wolfs eyes and then she smirked. She unleashed a burst of magic that threw Sam back. He morphed back into his human shape. She walked over to him. "You see Sam I'm the master of Death...And you just really pissed me off" She said before placing a hand on his forehead. A scream tore itself from his throat.

She could feel it. It was powerful and wild but she could still feel it. It was a curious thing the soul she pondered. Thanks to the resurrection stone bonding with her she could do oh so many things to it. She poured her magic into it and felt the first cut take place. He screamed.

Pain. That was all he knew. All he felt. It clawed at him. Physically and mentally. It was the purest pin he had ever felt. Stronger than any wrestling match he ad rake part in with the pack. Stronger than knife penetrating his body. Pain was all he knew.

It was over ten minutes when Ivory stood and walked away form Sam. The wolves behind her feel to the ground. Sh walked back to the Cullen's her head bowed. Edward walked towards her. The barrier was gone. He met her and tilted her head back and looked into her emerald eyes. Tears were forming a film over them. Making them glitter madly as they caught light. He didn't understand why. It didn't matter to him. He pulled his arms around her and held her as she sobbed into his chest. He held her as her legs gave way. She continued to sob. And then he could read her. And he knew she had let him into her mind. Flashes of battlefields of friends dying screaming in agony as others simply watched presented themselves to him in a morbid theater. Then he understood.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so some of you have asked me if Bella will die the answer is yes she will die but later on on the story. So this is the beginning of some future lemony scenes. So that's about it so enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 6 - The fallout.

Ivory stopped sobbing. She gently pushed Edward's chest back and she stood on her feet shakily. Edward climbed ot his feet. Ivory slowly raised her eyes expecting to see sympathy. Instead she saw understanding. His eyes spoke volumes. "I...I've gotta go...I need to think" She said before disappearing with a crack. Edward stared at the spot where she had stood. He was hurt and confused. hurt that she had left and confuse as to why holding her felt right and how instead of feeling coldness he felt warmth. A hand on his shoulder made him look up. Alice smiled and said "Don't worry Edward she'll be back she just needs time to think". He nodded and walked back to his family.

"Edward...I'm so-" Bella began.

"Don't Bella...I thought you were trustworthy but you revealed a secret that wasn't yours endangering Ivory and the wolves lives" Edwards said. His family sensing the inevitable soon made themselves scarce despite Rosalie's silent protests. Se wanted to see Bella get her ass handed to her. But she was dragged off into the forest by Emmet.

"I didn't mean to" Bella said tears swimming in her eyes.

"You knew how important it was and you still did it. How can I trust you anymore" He said "You're not the person you were...I don't think we should see each other again"

"NO...EDWARD! I NEED YOU...PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She shrieked. He merely looked at her as she began to sob hysterically. "Goodbye Bella" He said before turning his back on her and walking up to his house. He heard her running but he merely shut the door in his face. She pounded on the front door but he stepped away and sat down at his piano down began tot play his mind wandering onto Ivory and hoping she was okay wherever she was. Soon the hammering on the door stopped and her truck started up. She drove away and he lost himself once again in the sweet sound of music.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ivory landed in a field. She sniffed deeply taking in unnecessary air. She smiled as she walked nearer a house. Before she moved to Forks she made the trip here but the betrayal was still fresh and she found herself incapable of moving closer. But now the hole she felt the piece of her that broke the day everyone turned their backs on her was healed. She took a deep breatha nd knocked on the door. "Just a minute" A very familkair voice called. Ivory's heart ached. It had been too long. Then the door swung open and a brown haired woman looked at her and gasped.

"Ive's.." She whispered.

"It's me Mione" She said. Then she was soon pulled into a death grip hug.

"I missed you so much" She said as she cried slightly.

"I missed you too" Ivory said back and meant every word.

"Come in..I've got something to tell you that you wont believe" Hermione said as she pulled/dragged Ivory into a sitting room.

"This place is amazing Hermione" Ivory said she took in the various items. A perfect mix of muggle and magic items.

"It is isn't it...Ivory what happened to you" Hermione asked.

"After..You know I took off. Put all my money in a secret untraceable bank account then I traveled the world a bit saw some truly amazing things but hen I got bored and decide to get a clean start. So I apparated to America and bought a house. Two days later I moved to Forks Washington enrolled myself in a high school" Ivory answered.

"Wow...Tha's really great..Have you made any friends"

"Yeah...I'm happy" Ivory said with a smile "So tell me what's been happening around here"

"Well after you left the press went insane as you can imagine. The Ron did an interview and basically tried to take credit for everything but me and a few others revealed his lies" Ivory snorted. Typical Ron always wanting something for nothing "Then we started to rebuild. I'm head of magical co-operation. It's this whole department designed to help magical creatures as well as foreign wizards" Ivory smiled.

"And then I met..." She trailed off but Ivory soon jumped at the nibble of gossip.

"You mean you're seeing someone...Do I know them...Are they good...Do you need me to kick his arse" She asked. Hermione laughed at her friends antics. It seemed laughable at the thought they hadn't seen each other for at least a year. "Yes,Yes and No He's actually..."

"Hermione...Babe where are you" Another familiar voice called from the kitchen. Ivory gasped.

"No freaking way" She said. The a familiar red head walked into the room.

Fred Weasley flooed into his kitchen and placed a box of new merchandise for the joke shop he ran alongside his little sister who took the place of his twin. Together they ran Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in memory to George weasley. "Hermione...Babe where are you" he called. He heard a gasp from the living room so he walked towards he door. Then heard a familiar voice "No freaking way". He opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Fred..It's been a while" Ivory said standing ot her feet. He stared at her. His mouth in a perfect shape of an 'O'. Then in a blur of vivid red hair she was brought into another bone crushing hug. "Okay not that I don't enjoy the love but oxygen kinda becoming an issue" She said gasping for breath when she was released.

"Ivory..What are you doing here" He asked amazed as he snaked an arm around his girlfriends waist. Ivory smiled at the show of affection and quickly brought him up to speed.

"So you two..How,When" She asked.

"Well it started with me inviting Fred over to dinner a few times then I asked him to be my date to a french wizard ambassadors Christmas story short it involved mistletoe and red wine on my white dress. We've been dateing for almost a year" Hermione answered as Fred intertwined their hands.

"What about you Ivory..Anyone special" Fred asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Well I seem to have found my magical mate"

"Really?...Then again I expected you to have one considering who you are"

"Hermione...Breath is a good thing" Ivory said. The three burst out laughing and Ivory's mood lightened.

"But he's seeing someone" Ivory said.

"So?" Hermione.

"So..I can't break them up...Can I" Ivory asked.

"Ivory you gave up practically everything...Why should you give up this" Hermione said and Fred nodded in agreement.

"You know what...You guys are right" Ivory said a small smile playing on her lips. _Edward Cullen watch out! _She thought. She stood up. "Sorry to burst in and then leave but I need to go" She said.

"That's fine but seriously Ivory please don't ever be a stranger" Fred said hugging her one last time before walking out to the kitchen.

"FRED WEASLEY YOU ARE NOT EXPERIMENTING AGAIN...I DO NOT WANT THE WALLS TO OOZE GREEN SLIME" Hermione yelled as she realized what he was doing.

"That was one time and you still won't let it go" He called back.

"How about this then...I hope you weren't planning on sleeping in the bed anytime soon"

"And I'm putting it away" He called back followed by frantic banging as he threw everything back into a laughed at their interaction. "Smart man" Hermione muttered "Come on I'll walk you out"

They walked in pleasant silence. The sky darkening. "Ive's...I'm sorry about what I did..." Hermione said.

"I know...It hurt..A lot but if it hadn't happened I would have never met my magical mate" Ivory said hugging her friend tightly. "Always glass is half full" Hermione chuckled.

"Always"

"Seriously..About your mate you deserve to be happy"

"Oh trust me I have a plan"

"Well then he better watch out" Hermione said.

"Maybe you could meet him next time or maybe you could come visit my place" Ivory said.

"Definitely gotta give hi my approval don't I" Hermione said.

"Oh God help him then" Ivory laughed "Goodbye Hermione"

"Goodbye Ivory". The both smiled at each other. The Ivory vanished into gut squelching darkness. Hermione stared at the spot where her friend had been before waling back to her house and into the arms of her boyfriend.

* * *

Edward heard a loud crack outside. He ran out to see Ivory stood smiling before him. He smiled at her before they met toe to toe. Her green eyes met his topaz ones. Unbeknownst to them the rest of the Cullen family were watching. "Hey" Ivory whispered.

"Hey..Where did you go"

"Remember that friend I told you about" Eward cast his mind back to when n she revealed her secret.

"Yeah"

"Paid her a visits"

"And"

"She said somethings that made sense"

"Oh...And what were these things?" Edward asked amused.

"That I deserved to be happy" She answered before moving her face closer to his.

"You know what" Edward whispered.

"What?" She asked moving closer.

"She was right" He whispered before capturing her lips with his. Behind them the Cullen's watched with smiles. While Alice couldn't contain herself squealed "FINALLY!". But Edward and Ivory didn't hear. They were lost in each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I say this often in my authors notes but seriously I love each and every one of you. Even those who didn't review I don't even care...You guys just plain rock \m/ ! Oh and for reference I don't own the songs/Music they're are taken from and are by Sarah Mclachlan. (I'd rather not be sued!)**

**P.P.S: Bella WILL be killed just later on but not before Ivory kicks the seven bells of shit out of her (really? you thought I'd stop at one punch? Hell to the no!) What can I do with the wolves? Any ideas? I'm open to suggestions...Any way I'm babbling...On with the show!**

Chapter 7 - I won't deny it.

Ivory and Edward pulled back. Bronze eyes met emerald. Edward leaned in again desperate for another taste of her sweet lips. She put a finger to his lips. "Edward we gave to be clear on one thing...We can't tell anyone outside the family for the time being" Ivory said.

"Why" Edward asked not hiding the light tinge of hurt.

"Think about it...You break up with Bella and jump to me...I'm pretty sure Stanly's head would explode!" She smirked.

"But...outside school"

"Outside school...I'm yours" She whispered before capturing his mouth in another tantalizing kiss. Behind them the Cullen's continued to watch with smiles n their faces. "CALM DOWN ON THE P.D.A" Emmet called jokingly. They broke apart and, if it were possible, both were sure slight blushes appeared on their faces. Edward held out his hand and Ivory gladly took it and together they walked into the house. Into a new life.

* * *

_A few days later..._

" So how can you cry if you're dead" Edward asked as they drove to school.

"I actually have no idea about that...I could hazard a guess and say it was my magic because since I became what I am some things just kinda went kablooey" She said.

"Such as..."

"Well When I first met Bella I planned to erase her memories of you guys being vampire's...But it would have had some horrible side affects"

"Such as..." Edward asked. Since they had begun...Whatever they called themselves they took it upon themselves to find out everything about each other. They were now on the subject of Ivory's powers.

"Such as she forgets her entire life like amnesia but it would irreversible...I may hate her But I would never violate someones mind." She said. She shuddered at the memory of Snape practically raping her mind. He nodded and they sat in comfortable silence. They pulled into the lot and stepped out to met with Alice bouncing over.

"Hey Ive's...Oh let me take your bag for you" Alice said.

"It's fine Alice really" Ivory said.

"No we have trig first I can bring it in for you" Alic said tugging the bag strap until it slid off Ivory's shoulders. With that she bounced off. When she saw that they're backs were turned placed the bag back into the backseat.

"Why does it feel as though she knows something" Ivory said as she turned back to Edward.

"Because she always knows something" Edward replied. Ivory shrugged and grasped his forearm.

"So...I need you're help" Ivory said.

"For..." He asked.

"Well...There's the talent show in a week for the homeless benefit thing and I wrote a piece to perform but I think it need's some work ..And you seem to ooze musical wisdom so maybe could you just look at it" She looked at him pleadingly. Her emerald eyes wide and glittering.

"Sure...First thing after school".

"YES" She cried and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He laughed and hugged her back much to the shock of some people in the lot.

"WHAT THE HELL" A very familiar voice shrieked behind them. They pulled away to see Bella staring at them.

"Can we help you" Ivory asked in a mock sweet voice.

"Edward..What are you doing you're my boyfriend not her's" Bella said.

"Actually no I'm not Bella...We broke up" He said.

"But...You can't I love..I need you" She said tears in her eyes.

"Just like you needed your little wolf then" Ivory commented. Edward looked at her in shock and disgust.

"NO!...It didn't mean anything...It was a mistake" Bella stuttered.

"No it wasn't...I can't believe I thought I loved you" Edward said. By now the whole school was listening in.

"NO!..I-I-" She blubbered as tears poured down her face.

"Bella...You made your choice...You cheated on Edward. Nobody forced you to do that. You did. Now,for once in your life do the smart thing and go away" Ivory said turning to Edward who looked shocked. She rubbed his arm and smiled when he patted her hand.

"OH SHUT UP YOU FREAK!" Bella screamed.

Ivory didn't know why that bothered her. She thought she was over it. But when Bella screamed that word. Ivory saw red

* * *

The whole lot winced when Bella screamed the last word. Even the normal stoic and cold Rosalie grimaced. The whole school had heard of the scar in her arm from those in gym. So it was nos surprise when they saw Bella fall with Ivory pounding her fists in her body. They stood and watched as Bella curled into a ball to protect herself. They watched as Edward pulled her off Bella and bundled her into his car. They watched as Bella climbed shakily to her feet. They watched as she looked around for a friendly face.S he found none. Defeated Bella walked/limped inside. They watched.

* * *

Ivory wiped her eyes. _Stupid magic tears _She thought angirly. She sighed. She turned to look at Edward who was studying the road as he drove.

"I'm sorry" Ivory said.

"What" He exclaimed.

"I said I'm sorry"

"What for" He asked taking his eyes momentarily off the road.

"For being like this...I thought I was over that...Clearly not" She said.

"You are one of a kind" He said.

"Why...Cause I'm a freak" She whispered.

" call yourself that. You are one of a kind. You get called the most despicable thing by somebody and you apologize? You are one of a kind" He said with a slight smile. Ivory smiled and turned to look out of the window at the passing scenery. Once again the silence was pleasant.

* * *

Edward parked his car outside his house and ran to her door and opened it. She rolled her eyes and apparated behind him. He turned with an annoyed look. She giggled. "Glad to know chivalry isn't dead" He smirked and offered his arm. She pretended to swoon ad then laughed. He smiled. They spent the afternoon they spent listening to songs while Esme listened in with a small smile on her face.

The rest of the Cullen children came flying into the house causing Emmet to break the door of it's hinges. "Emmet..." She cried.

"I can fix that" Ivory said. She flicked her hand and the door reattached itself to the frame. Esme clapped and hugged ehr. She smiled and then left to meet Carlisle.

"Ive's How are you?" Alice asked bouncing over to her. She hugged Ivory close.

"I'm fine...Better now at least...I feel a little silly though about skipping school"

"What about attacking Bella" Rosalie asked.

"Oh my god that felt good" She said. Rosalie smirked and sat on Emmet's lap.

"So any way what did I miss" She asked.

"Nothing interesting...Bella thought people would be on her side but let's just say that wasn't the case" Jasper said. Ivory smiled and stood to her feet.

"Hey wanna race" She asked casually.

"Race!...Sure" Emmet said getting up quickly causing Rosalie to jump to her feet. She looked at the girls who shook their head and then at Jasper and Edward. Jasper agreed and after giving him the puppy dog eyes so did Edward. She squealed and then let to get something.

"Man...You are so whipped" Emmet teased. Edward rolled his eyes and went to the back yard. Ivory stood there wearing short short and a light green tank top.

"Edward pic up your jaw form the ground" Rosalie teased. He looked at Rosalie and she shrugged and sat with Alice and watched.

"So first one to the border and back wins"

"What do we win" Emmet asked.

"That's for the winner to decide" She said. They nodded and Alice stood behind them and called.

"READY" Ivory raised an arm and a broom flew towards her.

"SET". Ivory mounted it and the others,Not noticing the strange piece of equipment, crouched lower to the ground.

"GO!" The boys ran off while Ivory kicked off and flew ahead.

She passed the blur that was Emmet and waved. He looked shocked and she zoomed further. There she met the blur that was Jasper. He looked focused so she sped ahead further and was neck and neck with the blur that Edward. He looked over and did a double take she laughed and squashed her body further she slowly crept forward. She saw him smile and soon they were neck and neck. They made a U-turn and flew/Ran back to the house.

"Alice. What's happening"

"Jasper,Emmet,Edward and Ivory are racing and ooh that should be interesting" Alice chirped.

"What" Esme asked. Alice pointed to the forest line of their house. Edward ran forward before being over taken by Ivory on a broomstick. She landed an turned towards with a smile on her face. "Victory is mine" She declared.

"How did you do that" He asked dumfounded.

"_Magic_" She said half sarcastic half serious. He shook his head with a smile and they waited for Jasper and Emmet to finish. They ran and stopped in front Ivory. "Seems you lucked out boys" She giggled.

"I'll beat you one day" Emmet said and Jasper nodded in agreement. They went and stood by the other half's and Ivory turned to Edward. "You know Edward..You look a little hot maybe you should cool down" She said impishly. He looked at her confused, behind them Alice laughed and then she saw realization in his eyes. he opened his eyes to speak but he was met with a blast of cold water.

"There now you're all better" She said smiling.

"You know what though" He said smirking.

"Yes.."She asked

"You look like you could need it too" he said. She turned to run but was scooped up into his arms. He pulled her into a fireman's carry. She struggled and laughed. While he laughed with her while rubbing his sodden hair in to the sides. He put ehr down and she looke at him and he took in an uneeded breath. Her eyes where bright with amusment. The added brightness making them stand out on her mily pla skin. He leant close to ehr and hse met him. They kissed softly and sweetly. They pulled away and she smiled softly. "You know hat this means Mr Cullen" She said.

"What" He asked smiling back. She closed the gap between them and moved closer until their lips were nearly touching before whispering "Revenge". She pulled away and said her goodbyes and disappeared. He stared at the spot where she once stood and a smile stole across his face.

* * *

_A week later._

The Cullen's and Ivory were talking over their 'lunch' when Alice gasped. Ivory had just asked her and Rosalie to come shopping with her on Saturday and they had agreed when Alice gasped. She turned after staring into space for a while and looked at Ivory. "Oh Ivory he'll love it" She whispered.

"Really...It wasn't bad" She asked knowing that Alice would have a vision over it.

"No! It was wonderful...Did you write it" She asked.

"Yeah..A few years ago" She answered before looking at her watch.

"Crap..I gotta go talk to MR smith (Music teacher) about the benefit talent show..Thou guys are still coming right" She asked chewing her bottom lip.

"Of course Ivory..We wouldn't miss it " Rosalie answered and smiled at Ivory. she smiled and dashed to make her meeting.

"Care to fill us guys in" Emmet asked.

"Ivory has picked her song for the talent show and she was worries it wouldn't be good but it was beautiful" Alice answered. The Cullen's understood and sat with hope for their friend over tonight. The bell sounded and they stood to leave. Once Edward stood and turned he was met with Bella. "Edward can we-"

"No he cannot" Rosalie snapped cutting her off. "We have made our feelings very clear to you" She then stormed away followed by the other Cullen's. She stood alone before screaming in her mind _I WILL GET YOU IVORY FUCKING POTTER. _She stomped off towards English still scheming for ways to remove the blemish otherwise known as Ivory Lillian Potter.

* * *

_The night of the benefit._

_"And now please gove a warm forks high welcome to IVORY POTTER" _the principle said in to the microphone and then sat back at the 'judges table'. Really it was a science desk that sat the principal the music teacher and the gym teacher. The crowd that's at in the auditorium cheered as Ivory walked don stage wearing a white dress with a black belt. She smiled at the crowd which widened when she saw the Cullen's in it.

She walked to the microphone and said "So this is a song that I wrote years ago but it's meant for someone in the audience especially" With that she walked back to the stage which now sat a keyboard she cracked her fingers before she began to play. Music filled the silence. Then she began to sing.

_"Love come light up the shadows_  
_Let the beauty of you enter in_  
_For I have hungered for a tender touch_  
_A long and lonely time_

Her eyes sought out Edwards and she smiled.

_I've seen much more than I want to_  
_So much anger so much pain_  
_A line is drawn and lives are torn apart_  
_The wounds too hard to hear_

_Love has taken me in, lifted my load_  
_And in this empty space a wonder grows_  
_A dream of some kind of peace, I could hold up as true_  
_I never knew anything about love before you_

She closed her eyes and lost herself in the music.

_You call and I come running_  
_I can sense the flood before it breaks_  
_And I'd do anything to dry your tears_  
_To let you know you're safe_

_Love has taken me in, lifted my load_  
_And in this empty space a wonder grows_  
_A dream of some kind of peace, I could hold up as true_  
_I never know anything about love before you_

_Love come light up the shadows_  
_Let the beauty of you enter in_  
_For I have hungered for a tender touch_  
_A long and lonely time"_

She finished and the music faded out. She stood up and smiled. She was the final act so the judges after a few minutes of talking called out the acts. They ran through the whole 'sorry it couldn't have more than one winner' carp before they announced second and third place. And then it was down to Ivory and some 10th grade magician.

"And the winner is...for the first annual talent show for the betterment of homeless life project here in forks...The winner is...IVORY POTTER" he announced. Edwards face broke out into a smile. Ivory smiled and hugged the other finalist before receiving her trophy. She smiled and walked towards the Cullen's. Edward broke away form his family and met her halfway. She smiled and he asked "Was the song about me"

"No..It was about can I say he's a hottie" She deadpanned. He growled and grabbed her giggled. She asked him "Ready"

"For what"

"To see Jessica Stanely's head explode"

"Definitely" He said before he met her lips in a sweet and tender kiss. Around them the crown took in a identical gasp. While Jessica Stanley's jaw dropped. Ivory didn't care or see she was lost in a world existing only of Edward and his sweet lips. One thing was for sure. Everything was going to change.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys continue to amaze me...your support with this story has been great I love all of you! Oh and Ron will show in this chapter (Heheh!) Anyway On wit da Show ma peep's!  
**

Chapter 8 - Doing the family thing.

Several months had passed since the talent show and still people were shocked to see Ivory and Edward walking down the halls hand in hand. Ivory, Used to this attention, Merely rolled her eyes at the gaping faces. She did so as she sat in her usual seat at the Cullen table at lunch. "Seriously you'd think that by now they would have gotten over it" She said with a grimace as she looked at the slop they served as 'lunch' here. Today it was supposed to be a Friday special but to Ivory it seemed to be greyish goop.

"Well it's a small town..this is the biggest gossip they have had since you and Bella arrived" Jasper answered.

"Still" She said before turning as she felt eye boring into her head. Bella glared at her from across the cafeteria. Ivory merely did an excellent impression of Snape sneered and turned back to her table.

"Hey Rosalie would you and Alice want to join me in port angles on Saturday" Ivory asked. She felt the need to bond more with Rosalie and Alice..Well she was Alice.

"Actually there's a storm on Saturday so we can pay" Alice said knowingly.

"Play?" Ivory asked.

"Our family play baseball during storms" Emmet said rubbing his hands with glee.

"Oh Okay well I'll see you guys on Sunday then" Ivory said.

"What do you mean You'll be there too" Rosalie said.

"But you said your family plays together if it's some family thing I don't want to intrude"

"Exactly...Our family" Rosalie answered before walking out on the bell leaving Ivory smiling before she was pulled into Edwards arms together they walked out of the room ignoring the burning glare of one Bella swan.

* * *

_Saturday._

Ivory landed in a heap alongside Edward. She burst out laughing. "You'd think being immortal and powerful I would have learned to stick the landing" She said climbing to her feet and brushing off dirt from her trousers. She had opted to wear skin tight black jeans and her old quidditch jersey. They waited until the rest of the family joined them and set up the pitch. The Alice said "It's time" And the game began.

Ivory watched as Rosalie hit the ball and ran around the field. Edward ran into the forest and emerged holding the ball in his hand. "OUT" Esme called from her position as Umpire. This seemed to be a common theme until it came to Ivory. She flipped the bat in her hand and readied herself. She swung for the first ball and missed. She did this a second time until she took a deep breath. _Just like Quidditch _She thought. She focused her magic into her swing and the ball connected with it with a deafening crack as a clap of thunder descended. She smiled as she saw Edward zoom off. The she had an idea. She apparated to first base then to second and third until she finished and aparated to home. She smiled as Edward emerged she grinned at him. She could learn to love baseball. Then, just like it had so many times in her past, it stopped.

* * *

Alice gasped as a vision took her.

_A Bushy haired woman and a red head were arguing outside Ivory's house. "Honestly Fred I don't know why I let you apparate me" She moaned. She glanced up at the house and asked the air "I wonder if she's in"._

She came out of it to see her family and Ivory looking at her with worry. She shared the vision with Edward and he stiffened. "Okay so anyone mind filling us in for those not psychic or mind reader?" Emmet asked.

"You have visitors" Alice said.

"Who" Ivory asked her inner soldier coming back to the surface. Battle plans running through her mind.

"A bushy haired girl and a red head" She replied. Ivory released an unneeded breath.

"Don't worry their friends...Hermione and Fred" Ivory said. The Cullen's nodded and once encased int heir collective cars they drove off underneath the darkened sky.

* * *

They parked and stepped outside into the cold bitter outside. "Are they here yet" Edward asked. Once the last syllable left his mouth a loud crack filled the air and the two visitors in question appeared. "Honestly Fred I don't know why I let you apparate me" She moaned and Ivory grinned. She glanced up at the house and asked the air "I wonder if she's in"

"Actually I just got back" Ivory said causing Fred to shriek. Ivory raised an eyebrow to which Fred turned as red as his hair. Hermione squealed and shot towards her. She engulfed Ivory in a bone crushing hug. "Well I take it you missed me then" Ivory chuckled.

"YES!" She squealed again. She then looked at the Cullen's then at Ivory.

"Oh..I'm sorry Hermione Fred these are the Cullen's. That's Carlisle and his wife Esme" Sh pointed to the mentioned two who waved and smiled at the trio. "And there children. Edward,Jasper,Emmet,Rosalie and Alice" She pointed them out.

"Okay...Ivory you know that they're Va-"

"Yep I already know but don't worry they're veggie" Ivor confirmed.

"Oooh I read about those"

"Shocker" Ivory said sarcastically causing Fred to snort in amusement and the Cullen's to smirk at the duo's antics.

"Shut up Ive's"

"So are you tow magical like Ive's" Alice asked bouncing slightly.

"Yep...Ivory I have some news to tell you"

"Oooh! That's so cute!" Alice chirped causing Hermione to look at her strangely.

"She has powers. She's a seer" Ivory supplied. Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"Why don't we go inside" Ivory offered. They all nodded and she opened the door and seated every one inside. She vanished to the kitchen and then reappeared with tea for Hermione and Fred and cups of blood for the Cullen's.

"So Mione what is this news then" Ivory asked.

"Well..do you think he'll have red or brown hair" She asked.

"You mean you're.." Ivory stammered.

"Pregnant!" Hermione squealed. Ivory rushed to her friend and hugged her. The Cullen's smiled at the young couple until Rosalie slipped out of the room. Ivory saw this and turned to Edward and looked questionably.

"One of Rosalie's greatest regrets is never having children" He answered. She nodded before retuning to her guests.

"Okay Why don't you guys get to know each other and I'll be right back. She slipped out the door and went in search of the blonde haired vampire.

* * *

Rosalie stood on the porch leaning on the railing and stared up into the stars. She wished on anything and everything that could possibly be out there to quench this yearning in her heart. It ached to hear of the pregnancy. It ached with longing. It pained with a double edged sword. she longed ot have a child something a part of her to watch it grow and develop but she knew deep in her being the impossibility of this wish. It was selfish of her but she struggled to be near women who were carrying. She heard a small cough behind her and found Ivory smiling softly at her. "I'm sorry about leaving that was rude" She said.

"Don't worry about it" Ivory said. She walked and stood next to her "I get it"

"Get what"

"The want. Where you want something with your very being where you would give up everything you had just for this one impossible wish. I wanted my parents and I'm thinking you wanted to be a mum"

"But you said it...It's impossible..I will never be a mom" She sighed sadly before looking back out in the stars.

"Well..Not necessarily" Ivory said looking at Rosalie with her sparkling green eyes.

"What are you talking about"

"In my old world there was a potion that allowed infertile couples to conceive...I have been tinkering with the recipe to see if it could be used for creatures like werewolves who wanted to control the traits that the child inherited...I could tinker it to allow you to carry a child" Ivory said.

"But...It's impossible my body isn't made for giving life"

"No..But the potion would create a magical womb and in nine months you'd have a healthy baby...I could make it for you once I figured out the basics"

"But...I could kill-"

"Stop that thought train right there!" Ivory snapped "Rosalie Cullen! If there is one thing I have learned about you is that you defend family fiercely and I know...I know that you would protect your child with every fiber of your being" Ivory said softly. She turned and walked back towards the door. She turned and faced Rosalie again "Just think about if you don't want to we don't have to but if you do it'll take a few months to develop the recipe and then at least a month he to brew" She turned and left Rosalie alone.

Rosalie turned and faced the sky again searching the glittering sky for a sign..Anything to help with this enormous decision. Still indecisive she turned and walked back into the house.

* * *

Alice smiled at the young British couple. They were perfect for each other. She could see and their baby or should she say BABIES! were adorable. She smiled as Ivory rejoined the group and then soon Rosalie too. It was then that the bad news arrived.

"So how did Ron take it" Ivory asked as she attempted to sit down only to be pulled onto Edwards lap.

"Well..That's the thing...No-one's seen him for day's"

"Like at all"

"Well..A few day's before he vanished he started saying some pretty weird stuff " Fred answered.

"Such as" Carlisle asked.

"Well mostly it was war related but then it started becoming heavily on you...He really wants you gone" Hermione said. Ivory nodded and calmly stood to her feet.

"Thank you...I need you two to go back to England and to your loves but do me one thing"

"Anything" They both answered.

"Tell the minister that if Ron finds me I wont hold back" Ivory said. They nodded and vanished. The Cullen's looked at Ivory who had a thin determined look. "What's going on" Esme asked.

"An old friend is looking for me"

"And.." Emmet asked the question they were all dying to ask.

"And I'm going to kill him" She answered.

Alice gasped and looked off into the distance. Ivory knew it was intrusive but at this point she didn't care. She willed herself to be inside her mind and she saw her vision alongside her.

_vIsIoNy ViSiOn._

_Ivory stood in the clearing where not 4o minutes ago had been filled with joy and fun. Now it was the battle grounds and the two soldiers squared off against each other. Ron looked older and sicker. He was thin and pale with bags underneath his eyes. Ivory stared at him daring him to move. The battle began._

_EnD oF ViSiOn._

Ivory stood up and transfigured her clothes into her Armour. A dragon hide body suit clad her skin complete with black dragon hide boots. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Edward looked at her and growled. "You are not going"

"Excuse me?...Who the hell are you to say what I will do" She snapped.

"It isn't safe" Alic agreed.

"The fighting stops now Ivory"

"No it doesn't...It never stops okay...He wants a fight and I'm sure as hell not going down without one..Edward this is who I am! Like it or not" With that she apparated leaving once angry Cullen,One sad and the rest confused. It was in near silence until Emmet broke it "What the hell was that"

* * *

Ivory apparated in the clearing and stumbled but held her ground firm. She studied her surroundings until a loud voice called across the clearing. "Oh So you decided to come then potter" Ron stepped closer and sneered at her.

"Well you know me how could I refuse" She answered.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring anyone else to die for you" He sneered again.

"Are you gonna kill or are we just making small talk" She asked. He snarled at her.

Ivory stood in the clearing where not 4o minutes ago had been filled with joy and fun. Now it was the battle grounds and the two soldiers squared off against each other. Ron looked older and sicker. He was thin and pale with bags underneath his eyes. Ivory stared at him daring him to move. The battle began.

A bolt of red flew past her head and exploded into a pile of rocks behind her exploding them into dust. She took a deep breath before gathering the shadows around her feeling them build up she snapped open her eyes not even realizing they were closed. She sent a bolt of shadow towards the red head who dived out of the way. He sent two bolts of magic both sickly green at her. Instinctively she pulled the shadows close shielding her. The magic dissipated before they reached her.

Ron was sweating. Clearly this was becoming too much. She shuddered internally as she thought of the consequences. She sent another spear of shadow to him this time he wasn't quick enough and it clipped his leg. He screamed in pain. Blood spilled from his thigh. Slowly he climbed to his feet shaking. He snarled at her. "You'll pay for that Potter". With that he began to pulse with energy. She looked at him confused. Then he looked at her "You destroyed my life not it's your turn" Ivory was still confused until he looked over her shoulder. She followed his gaze and saw he new family looking at them. Everything clicked. She looked at Ron who cackled and then everything exploded.

She ran towards them and screamed. Throwing up a barrier of magic and shadow combined she held it in place as Ron disappeared in a blinding light of pure magic. She held the shield in place for as long as she could. She could feel herself draining quickly. Then the light vanished and she let the barrier down. She stood on her feet before the blackness consumed. The last thing she felt were two strong familiar arms wrap around her before the sweet bliss of oblivion claimed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So yeah Bella 'vanishes' in this chapter can any guess what fate will befall her? Any way a few things to two reviewers.**

**Rainonsaturn: Tehehehe I'm sorry but it was fun.**

**Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange: Can you guess where a line in this chapter came from?**

**P.P.S: I hate the singer of the song in this chapter (Don't own it either) But it was playing when I left my primary school so tears for the memories :*(.**

Chapter 9 - Leaving everything behind.

Edward ran towards Ivory as she collapsed. He grasped her waist with his arms as her eyes rolled back i her head. Her body fell limp as he tightened his grasp on her frail body. Carlisle felt the urgency and rushed to stand next to his son. He bent down and examined her body. "Carlisle what's wrong with her" Rosalie asked concern etched on her face.

"I don't know..We should get her back in the house in case she wakes up" He suggested. Edward nodded and picked her up bridal style and ran towards the house. Carlisle sighed as he walked back to his family.

"Carlisle will she okay" Esme asked.

"I don't know..She may wake up soon or later but there's a chance she might be..." He didn't finish her didn't need to the message was clear to all of them. Without another word they set off in search of their son/brother in all but blood.

* * *

_Ivory stood alone in another plane of existence. It was dark but yet light enough for her to see. The darkness encased and a feeling of uneasiness fell upon her. "Welcome young Potter" A voice said as a man stepped out from the darkness. He was wearing a pin striped suit it. His face was sunken and his cheeks hollow. His eyes were pools of almost never ending black. "Umm hello" She said._

_"I must say it is an honour to meet my..Master" He said in a low soft and sad sounding voice._

_"Oh..You're death..What happened to the cloak and scythe thing you had going" She asked._

_"Times change..Much like they are now" He said._

_"Cryptic much" She said. He smiled slightly._

_"The path you are on is fixed to end in two ways...Your never-ending joy or your death" He said. She stared at him open mouthed. A slight tugging on her body had begun and she knew her time here was limited._

_"But..I can't die..can I" She asked softly._

_"I'm sorry but I can reveal no more...I came to warn of the plans of my sister" He said. The tugging became more forceful._

_"Wait..One more thing before I leave" She begged. He nodded and she continued "What is this place" She asked gesturing around them._

_"This is the veil...the space between life and death..between he living and the dying..here I am free to roam as I once did on earth" He answered. She nodded and gave in to the pulling and her vision soon became clouded again with black._

* * *

Edward watched her. her face was pale and fragile and he wondered how on earth she could appear battle ready before and yet here she look innocent and almost childlike here. He didn't care that his family was behind him. The only thing he cared about was the frail and pale looking girl on the couch in the living room. Then it appeared that all of his silent prayers were answered. Her eyes began to flutter open revealing her luminescent green eyes.

"Hey" She said pulling herself to a sitting position.

"Hi" Rosalie said kneeling down in front of her.

"How long was I out for" She asked.

"12 hours" Carlisle answered.

"So..What did you guys see" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"We saw you fighting the red head and then he..." Jasper started.

"Ivory..The red head...Did he just... implode? Magically?" Emmet asked. Ivory chuckled and answered.

"In a way he did..he used a spell...A really dark spell it basically overloaded his magic causing to him to dissipate as the energy was eaten up..It took a lot outta me so that's why I collapsed...Although seeing as I've woken up I suppose it's safe to say I'm pout of the woods" she said. She then looked at Alice who nodded and ushered the rest of the family out leaving only Edward and Ivory alone.

"Look Edward I'm-" She started before she was cut across by Edwards lips descending on hers "Okay not that that wasn't nice but we need to talk" She said.

"Then let me...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for being overprotective and for not allowing you to be you it's just..the thought of someone else touching or harming you kills me" He said. She stroked his cheek making his topaz eyes meet her green ones.

"Hey...As sweet as that apology sounds I should be the one apologizing...But you have to understand it's hard for me to switch off the part of me that needs to fight alone but I can't sometimes...It's hard but I'm getting there..I'm sorry" She whispered the last part looking down at the floor". This time he cupped he cheek forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I understand" He whispered to her before their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss making the pain and sadness melt away.

* * *

_Graduation day._

Ivory walked into the cafeteria and headed to her usual place at the table she had been sat in for almost a year. She was smiling widely. She sat down and pecked Edward's cheek. She smiled again until she looked at slop on her tray. "Well that's a downer" She said "And don't tell them Alice" She added and the psychic gave a knowing smile and nodded.

"So are you gonna tell us where you've been going during lunch"

"Wouldn't you like to know" She said smiling as Edward groaned in frustration "So can you guys believe it..graduation"

"Well this is what..our 5oth graduation now" Jasper said.

"6oth by my count" Alice chirped.

"yes well this will be my first time graduating a school" Ivory said "and I think this maybe a special one for you guys or at least I hope it will be"

"it will be" Alice said bouncing sightly in her seat. Ivory smiled at her friend.

"So anyways...What are you guys doing on Saturday.." The laughed as Alice launched into her long winded speech about her 'wicked shoe craving' and at Rosalie for trying to appear disinterested but failing. This,to her was perfect.

* * *

_Graduating._

"Thank you Jessica for that wonderful speech..I am proud to stand before you the class of 2012! Now before you all rush off to the parties you think we don't know about..I would like to invite a special performance sung by the winner of the Forks high talent show..Ivory Potter!" The principal announced clapping alongside others in the audience.

"Thank you sir for that introduction. Um this is a song that I wrote when I was thinking about graduation and how I feel about the future. Hope you enjoy it.

With that she began to strum a tune from a guitar that hung in front of her gown.

_"I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high_

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep goin',  
And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, 'cause

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

The audience clapped wildly and she received a few whistles she smiled and stepped of stage and walked towards the Cullen's returning smiles and words of luck and promises of coffee that will never stick. She stopped and stands before the Cullen's and opens her mouth to start to say something before it was cut of Edwards mouth encasing hers.

"Do you guys wanna head home" Emmet suggested.

"What about those two" Jasper asked pointing to the two who were still wrapped up in their own world. Emmet looked over at the two and simply replied "They aint' going anywhere". They agreed and laughed and left. Edward and Ivory still didn't notice a thing.

* * *

They made a reappearance at the Cullen household later on with a graduation party in full swing. She moved through the crowd of people while Edward went in search of his family. Jasper was stood in the corner clenching his jaw. Sensing his pain Ivory stood next to him. "Does it bother you" She asked.

"What" He asked confused.

"Having all these people around...The hunger" She said.

"A little but I'm f-"

"I swear if you say you're fine I will castrate you!" He said.

"Okay" He said raising his hands in defeat "It bothers me a lot but I can manage" He said almost to himself as if he was reassuring himself.

"I can help with it you know"

"How!" He said eager.

"Well basically the hunger for blood is pat control and part instinct...You already have good control seeing as you haven't massacred anybody yet but it's the instinct part that is the problem with you" She said. He nodded hanging on her every word. "Basically I could dim the instinctive nature in you making it easier to be around humans" _And possible future babies_ She thought silently.

"Do it please" He pleaded. She smiled and placed two fingers on his forehead and muttered under breath almost silently "exsolvo". She moved her hand away and looked at him expectantly. "Did it work" She asked.

"Yes...It did!" He said. He hugged her tightly and then ran off and immersed himself in the humans in the crowd.

"Thank you!" Alice said jumping up from seemingly no where.

"For?" She asked.

"Helping Jazz he was struggling with this life and you just made it easier..." She chirped and hugged her tightly again.

"Sure Alice like I said I will help any of you with anything" She said. Alice beamed at her and then ran into the crowd in search of her husband.

"Why is Jasper talking to humans?...Not that I'm not glad but he doesn't have good control" Edwards voice said form behind her ad she wrapped his hands around her waist. She twisted and turned to face him.

"He does now thanks to moi" She said.

"You are amazing" He said capturing her mouth with his own. he broke away leaving her confused. He chuckled at her pout but removed a small black box form his pocket. He held it out to her. She opened it and nestled in between black velvet sat a crest hanging from a thin silver chain.

"Edward" She breathed.

"It's the Cullen crest..I asked Carlisle and he agreed..You are part of our family". She looked at him with tears shining in her eyes. "Thank you" She said. She pulled her hair from her neck as he fastened it on her. He frowned when he looked at ehr again. "What's wrong" She asked.

"Alice need's to speak with me" He said.

"Go to her then" She said, simply.

"I wanted to spend tonight with you" Disappointment clear in his tone.

"The night's still young...Go it might be important". He nodded and kissed her cheek before disappearing in the thinning crowd. "Ivory" A voice behind her said. She turned and found Rosalie and Emmet hand in hand looking at her. When Rosalie's eyes found the crest they lit up but as always this didn't show on her face. "Hey Rose hey Emmet..What's up"

"We've been talking"

"Oh"

"About your offer"

"OH..And"

"We've decided that we want to do it"

"Rose that's..."

"We're having a baby" Emmet cooed as he hugged Rose close.

* * *

Edward walked over to where Alice and Jasper were sat in a corner. "Alice..What's wrong"

"I've had a vision"

"Of " He asked immediately his mind running through various scenarios.

"That's the point...It could be nothing but it might be something" She said uncertainty clear in her voice.

"Show me" She nodded and he was thrust inside her vision.

_ViSiOnY ViSiOn_

_"Flight 298 to" Something was indistinct as the PA system sounded. Bella looked down at her ticket which was fuzzy and unclear as though the perspective needed corrective lenses. She looked back up and walked towards the gate and then everything went black. He vice sounded over everything "Soon"._

_EnD oF vIsIoNy ViSiOn._

"Edward" Alice asked uncertain again.

"I don't know Alice..I don't know...But she's probably just going back to her mother..She once told me that she would visit her mom after graduation" He answered with that he walked back over to Ivory who was stood with Rosalie and Emmet. Jasper rubbed her arm supportively. "Al are you okay" He whispered kneeling in front of her and taking her hand in his.

"I don't know Jazz..Something just feels wrong...Maybe I'm just being silly" She said before standing and walking hand in hand over to her family still unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woo! Tenth Chapter right here! Oh and by the way there's been a little talk about Ivory getting pregnant..She might further on but right now the next few chapters will be about Rosalie getting pregnant and how would you guys feel about a wedding (Be warned I suck at writing them) anyway just want to do a little self promotion I have another fem!harry story called When everything changes...Just saying you might like to read it. Any way ON WITH THE SHOW *Curtains part***

Chapter 10 - When you do your thing.

Ivory stood over the small black cauldron her black hair tied back in a loose ponytail . She stirred it thoroughly and tested the temperature. She smiled. It was done she poured it through a funnel and into a vial it still needed on ingredient but that could be obtained at the Cullen house around the time it would be announced to the rest of the family (Although maybe not Alice she kept humming a lullaby whenever they were around) She sighed and then released her hair and let it fall in cascading waves down her back. She dressed quickly changing from the white lab coat she used in her potion making and then grabbed her keys and made the journey towards her second home.

* * *

Carlisle and his wife Esme sat in the living room having been asked by Rosalie and Emmet. They stood stiffly in the middle. the erst if the family sat around them also looking confused as to the formalities of the meeting. all except Alice who was smiling knowingly and clutching Jasper's hand. Carlisle smiled at her. There was virtually nothing that could be kept from and he knew if it were anything that would endanger their lives she would come forward. So he settled and waited until a distinctive knock could be heard.

"You know you can just walk in right" Emmet commented as Ivory walked in behind Rosalie.

"It feels rude..It's not my house" She replied shrugging of her jacket. She looked at the Cullen's and then at Rosalie "Well shall we tell them"

"Tell us what" Esme asked.

"As you all know my one regret about becoming one of us is never having a child" Rosalie began and her family nodded while Alice bounced in her seat.

"And Ivory has offered something to us" Emmet said.

"In my world there is a potion that allows infertile couples to conceive...I had been playing with it and raised I could make a variant of it to help creatures such as a werewolf to select the traits it passed on ensuring the wolf gene wasn't...It was then that I realized that if it worked for werewolves then why not for vampires..So after months and months of research and data collection and tests I created a potion that would allow Rosalie to conceive and carry a child to term in a safe and protected magical womb" She explained.

"So you mean that Rosalie could have a child" Esme asked looking astounded.

"Only with Carlisle's permission...We want your blessing before we do anything" Rosalie asked and the attention was passed onto the coven leader.

"Alice why don't you tell us of your vision" Carlisle suggested.

"The child will be happy and safe and they'll make our family bigger" Alice beamed.

"So When are you having it" He asked smiling at his 'daughter'. She ran towards him and engulfed him in a hug while behind him the family smiled and began to eagerly plan ahead for the impending baby. Ivory smiled and then announced "Well here it is Ivory Potter's baby plotter potion!" Holding up a vial filled with a light purple liquid. Rosalie grabbed and uncorked it and recoiled at the smell of it. "Yeah Sorry but if you knew what was in there let's just say you don't wanna know".

"Thank you...For everything" She whispered and hugged her tightly. She released and then toasted the family and then downed the lot. She grimaced as the taste hit her. "Now you and Emmet will have a month to concei..." She began before the slamming of multiple doors left her staring at the gap where they were once stood.

"Maybe we should go..They're not gonna wait for anybody" Edward suggested. They nodded and went there separate ways as the two upstairs began to play the mattress spring symphony.

* * *

Edward and Ivory walked hand in hand through port angles. Further ahead they saw people from school they had no desire to socialize with them. "Hey do you ever think about having kids" Edward asked randomly.

"Sometimes...I mean it would nice to have a few...But then I think what child would want me as a parent...Maybe if my life was normal and I wasn't a witch and I wasn't the master of death.."

"If you never met me" Edward added glumly.

"Hey" She said stopping them and looking up at him "You are the one thing in my crazy messed up life that actually makes sense to me...You make things worth it..You remind me of the things that are worth fighting for...So yeah I do think about having kids sometimes...I think about how cute they would be and how you would be a great dad...maybe in a few centuries time hut not now..Right now I'm happy being with you". This seemed to placate him and he smiled slightly.

"Besides I can't imagine you dealing with dirty nappies" She laughed when he 'hmphed' and pouted.

* * *

2 Weeks later.

Rosalie crossed her fingers as Ivory was muttering random bouts of Latin around her body. Behind the closed door of her and Emmet's shred room sat the rest of the family each as nervous as the next of them.

"Well..That's...Amazing" She breathed.

"What!" Rosalie exclaimed and several muffled voices behind the door as well.

"The potion worked! Sorry if I worried it's just my theory and recipe worked!" Ivory exclaimed as she helped Rosalie to her feet. Several whooping sounds were heard and Rosalie again hugged Ivory in a tight hug that would rival even those given by Hermione.

"Congratulation on the newest Cullen!" She announced to the already celebrating family. She laughed as Edward pulled her into a tight hug and then a heated kiss. Things it seemed were going well...So of course that's when things tarted to go wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay! You like my story! And I always feel bad for Rosalie so I decided to write in this and anyways it will lead nicely onto what I have in store for later ahead...Any ways there will be some ghostly happenings in this chapter... (Sort of) Any ways I must dash the doctors are here to give me my pills and a comfy looking white jacket...**

**P.S: I need baby names people! Just first names though I got middle names sorted.**

**P.P.S: OOOH! I'm thinking of doing a charmed/Harry potter crossover would any preferise a Fem!harry story or a Slash? Decisions decisions! Please please pleeeaseee! Let me know!**

Chapter 11 - Ghosts of the past.

Three months had passed since the family had received the happy news and already things had changed. Rosalie had gotten bigger and much to her dismay her favorite clothes no longer fit. Today Ivory found herself walking down a street linked arms with Rosalie and Alice. They were shopping for baby things and,Much to Ivory's amusement, They found themselves the center of many people's whispering.

"You know I think we've caused quite a stir here" Alice mused while adding a baby grow to the large pile.

"Ah well I consider the day wasted of I haven't caused multiple heart attacks with my presence" Ivory said in mock seriousness. Rosalie chuckled. And then looked at the ever growing pile of clothes

"Alice...The baby wont be able to wear most of these clothes...I mean 9-12 month baby grows!"

"Hey! It's my duty as the auntie to spoil it rotten!" Alice exclaimed indignantly. Ivory simply laughed at their antics. Then all of a sudden a chill ran down her spine. She whipped her head around looking for the source but finding none she shrugged and focused her attention on the bickering siblings who were arguing on how Emmet would deal with dirty diapers.

* * *

Ivory held Rosalie's right hand while Alice held the left. Together they stared at the electronic screen. Rosalie had blossomed during her pregnancy and ad become mellower. By now the whole town knew that Rosalie the famous ice queen had fallen pregnant and if the stares were anything to go by people either didn't approve or they did. This made Ivory comment on how the couple were like marmite. Then proceeded to explain to the vampires (not Carlisle however) about the simple pleasure that was marmite. (You either love it or you hate it). The ultrasound nurse rubbed the gel across her bloated stomach and made the usual 'this might feel a bit cold' comment before settling down to business. "There it is that's the babes heartbeat" She said.

"Aww" Alice gushed as the picture of a formed fetus appeared on screen. Ivory rolled her eyes while Rosalie stared with unshedable tears in her eyes.

"What gender is it" Ivory asked to break the silence caused by Alice's gushing and Rosalie's teary eyed staring.

"well let's look shall we...Okay Miss Cullen you are having a..."

* * *

Emmet paced around in the living room of the Cullen home much to the frustration of Jasper who had taken the time to read and review (With highlighters!) a new civil war book. Edward was playing the piano and biting the inside of his cheek to stop the laughter threatening to bubble over as he read the torrent of threats streaming form his brother's mind. That all ended when they heard the familiar sound of a car engine. Emmet rushed out followed by Edward and Jasper (Esme and Carlisle were doing a 'date night' at a local concert).

"Look Alice all I'm saying is you may have gone overboard with the clothes a tad" Ivory said as she hauled the sixth bag for the car's boot.

"And all I'm saying is that the booties and the onsie matched!" Alice replied also hidden behind a mountain of bags.

"So...Is it good...What are we having" Emmet asked in quickfire.

"Emmet help out with the bags and then we can talk" Ivory demanded as she toppled slightly as she tripped over the front step. Cool hands stopped her inevitable fall and she looked up to see the smiling face of her boyfriend. He helped her balance then turned with the intention of going back in until Ivory grabbed him with her magic

"Uh uh. don't even think about it Mr Cullen! Get you're pale skinny ass down to the car and help unload the bags or I swear I will do something so volatile to your privates to procreate you'll need salad tongs!"

"Okay going to help" He exclaimed while at the same time discreetly crossing his legs.

"That's what I thought" She muttered. Behind her Rosalie held the door open and the strenuous task of unloading the car began.

It took seemingly hours to finally empty the car of all things baby or baby like. Rosalie sat on the couch rubbing her stomach fondly a soft smile on her lips. "Hey Rose you need to take your medicine" Ivory said handing her a vial with neon green liquid inside. Rosalie was on daily potions to allow her body to provide some of the natural nutrients needed for child development while the magical womb provide by the original potion added the rest.

"Gah! That thing taste disgusting!" She said wiping the horrid taste form her tongue. Ivory chuckled at this.

"Trust me I've tasted worse..One time someone accidentally removed all the bones in my arm so I had drink a potion to regrow them" She said "tasted like goblin piss that had fermented!".

"So operation:Clear Car boot of all thing's bay and baby like has been completed now can I learn what we're having" Emmet begged Rosalie chucked and kissed her mate on the cheek.

"Okay...The baby we're having is a-" She was interrupted by an owl swooping in from the outside the open window. It was midnight black and simply dropped the envelope it was carrying in it's beak and flew of. By now the other Cullen's had walked in and were sat staring at Ivory.

"The post in the wizarding world is sent by owl and then envelope is..red so it's a howler" She explained. The Cullen's watched as the crimson envelope floated into the air and the seal formed a mouth.

_"Did you think it was going to be over so soon?" _A sickening familiar voice sounded.

"What the hell" Emmet asked. Around him his siblings seemed to be asking the same question. When the turned their eyes onto Ivory she stared into space her eyes wide and her place face seemingly drained of more colour and her mouth shaped the perfect 'O'. "Ive's" Alice ventured. Edward was by her side in a nano-second. He took her by the shoulders while she merely whispered in a hoarse voice.

"It can't be"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I'm evil I love being evil I love leaving you with a cliffy! But anyways so I got a few replies for the baby names and the new story so yeah we'll run with it. Anyways a few words before we begin...Slippery wodget doohickey  
**

Chapter 12 - What should never be.

Ivory paced back and forth across the carpet muttering to herself."Impossible...I destroyed all of them...It can't be" She repeated the last bit over and over. Edward watched for awhile before taking her by the shoulders and guiding her to the couch. She looked at him before she broke down. As she she sobbed he muttered softly in her ears. Eventually she stopped. She smiled in thanks and rubbed her eyes clearing them of the salty saline liquid.

"Sorry about that" She said.

"It's fine but if you don't mind me asking what happened" Carlisle asked gently as Esme took place next to her and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Remember When I told you all about my life before I came here" They nodded and she continued "Well that voice belongs to...Lord Voldemort"

"I thought you killed him and his cruxey things" Emmet asked confused.

"I thought I did...After everything I sacrificed..After everything we gave..It's not over" She said softly. "I have to go back" She said softly again but this time none of the vampire's could deny the cold determination in her voice.

"Well you're not going alone" Edward said. She looked at him and sagged in relief.

"Okay that would help but Rosalie you are staying here with Esme and Emmet" She stated "Rose you are three months pregnant and Emmet you need to be here for that" she added when they looked as though they were going to complain. They agreed.

"Good...Now I need a fireplace" She said as she summoned a pouch of fine green power. When they reached the fireplace she turned to the three men and Alice and said "You need to do exactly what I do okay". They nodded and she turned back to the fireplace.

"MINISTRY OF MAGIC MINISTER SHACKLEBOLT'S OFFICE"She said in a loud voice before throwing the powder down and vanishing in bright green flames.

* * *

When the Cullen's arrived next they found Ivory arguing with a tall statuesque black man. "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU SHOULD HAVE CONTACTED ME MONTHS AGO KINGSLEY" She shouted.

"We tried to keep you away...You did your part now it was out turn" He said but even to his ears that sounded flimsy.

"YOUR TURN!" She shrieked before taking a small intake of breath She calmed down visibly and said in a forced calm voice "Never mind...What is the ministry doing? And the order?".

"The ministry has too many rules and regulations for us to effectively do much...However the order has been collecting Intel and to the insistent of one Hermione Granger they waited for you"

"Good...Take me to the headquarters along with my family and we can get started"

"Your fam...Oh right" He said looking t the Cullen's. he nodded and removed a thin black wooden stick and waved it over a sheet of A4 paper. He muttered "Portus" under his breath. It glowed blue for a moment before he handed it back to her. He nodded before walking to the door. As he left he called over his shoulder "I missed you miss Potter"

"Missed you too Kingsley" She said. She turned back to the Cullen's and held out the paper to them. "Be warned the landing can get pretty bumpy" she said remembering her trip to the world cup. The each grabbed a part of it and Alice bounced eagerly. Then they felt a tug on their navels and they vanished.

* * *

The landed in a heap outside a three storey cottage. Ivory stood up first and looked at the cottage with fondness and slight tears in her eyes. They had rebuilt the burrow after Bellatrix's destruction. They walked down towards the house together no-one saying much. Ivory stood at the door her hand hovered in mid air. Edward clasped the unused hand hanging by her waist. She squeezed it tightly and he squeezed back. Behind her Jasper sent a wave f calm towards her. Silently she blessed the empath for his kindness. She knocked twice and waited.

"Hold on I'm coming" A very motherly voice sounded from inside. The door swung open to reveal a plump kind looking omen with greying hair. She stared at Ivory open mouthed.

"You got a seat at the dinner table for a run away?" She asked.

"Ivory...How...You're alive" She said before pulling her close. Ivory smile and felt tears she didn't know where there fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" She said hugging the woman back". They separated and the women began to squawk fussily over her.

"You're too skinny Ivory and too pale" She said motherly.

"Honestly Mrs Weasley I feel better than ever" She answered. Then Mrs Weasley looked over her shoulder and saw the Cullen's stood their. Ivory sensed her attention had move on and introduced them.

"Mrs Weasley These are the Cullen's. There's Alice and Jasper and their Father Carlisle Cullen and This is Edward...My boyfriend" She said. Mrs Weasley looked at Ivory and smiled. Then she straightened out and turned serious.

"The order is in the living room...They wont be expecting you" She said.

"That's fine... I like having a dramatic entrance" She said. Mrs Weasley stepped aside and they entered. Nostalgia hit Ivory thick and fast. The self washing pan was there as was the clock (with Ron's face removed) and a huge pot of what smelled like beef stew. Everything was the same. Nothing had changed and Ivory felt as though she had been transformed back into a small 12 year old seeing the burrow for the first time after flying her in a ford Anglia.

"Shall we head on in then" Mrs Weasley suggested. They nodded and Ivory prepared herself. The door opened and Mrs Weasley stepped inside. "Now everyone we have guests...they're here to help". The Cullen's and Ivory stepped in.

"Who are they" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"I'm hurt professor don't you recognize me" Ivory teased.

"Miss Potter" She said with a gasp. The others in the room grew hushed as they took in the sight of their savior.

"The one and only" She said with a nod of her head.

"Welcome back"

"Wish it could have been under better circumstances but it's good to be back" Ivory said. It was then that everyone noticed the vampires behind her.

"Miss potter what are vampires doing here" A man asked.

"They are my family" She answered. Mad-eye took a step forward his wand stretched out in front of him. She stood before the old wizard her eyes flashing dangerously.

"One more step mad-eye and your eye won't be the only body part you're missing...They are safe. I would have thought with what happened to Ron would have taught you all a lesson". Silence grew.

"How are they safe" Alastor moody spat.

"Look at their eyes moron...They are amber not red. They drink animal blood not human" She answered venomously. She glared at moody making him sit down and look away. The two bodies accosted her. Hermione stood awkwardly her belly standing out. Pregnancy did well for the youngest Granger. As for the other body Ginny clung tightly to her 'Sister'.

"Mione..Gin it's good to see you again but if you don't let go soon then I swear my arms are gonna drop off" She joked. They separated and smiled warmly at their friend. Ginny had been in hiding with her family during the war and Hermione, Well eternity was too long to hold grudges. Then a grey haired shabbily dressed man stood in front of her.

"Cub?" He asked weakly.

"Yes Remy" She said before he wrapped her in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry" She whispered over and over.

"Anyways that's the theatrics over and one with who's for starting the meeting then" Ivory suggested.

"Today I received a howler...From Voldemort" She said gasps sounded around the room. "What do we know about his followers...they were never one's for keeping things quiet"

"What followers..You turned them to stone during the war" Hermione asked.

"Only the one's who took his mark..There are still loyal followers that didn't take his mark that survived" Ivory said.

"They are in hiding or have moved on" A voice behind them said, Ivory turned and saw the Slytherin prince smiling softly at her.

"Should have known you'd be here" She said. She walked towards him and they hugged.

"Well I had to visit my fiance didn't I" He said before walking round and kissing Ginny's cheek. Ivory took the time to look at him properly. During the war he was pale faced with dark circles under his eyes and haunted eyes. Now he was tanned with red cheeks. His eyes exuded life and laughter instead of pain and misery. She still remembered the day he begged her for help.

"So what you're saying is we have no leads, no idea and no clue how to get some"

"Yep" he said popping the 'P'.

"great...Just like old times then" She said. The clock that actually told time sounded 11. The humans in the room shifted tiredly.

"We'll take our leave now" They turned to leave before McGonagall blocked their way.

"Miss Potter may I offer you and your family rooms at Hogwarts" She offered.

"I wouldn't want to impose" She said.

"Nonsense..I have a feeling you and your family will need a place to rest and the house elves can bring you fresh blood" She said the last part looking at the vampires. Ivory looked at her family and they nodded encouragingly.

"We would love to". With that the group headed back to school.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay so I'm having trouble planning the Charmed/Hp story. I have two Ideas ones is a wrong boy who lived where Harry (Fem!harry) is adopted by one of the sisters or a story where she is sent to another dimension (Charmed universe). Anyways loving the feedback for my stuff anyways we're off to see the wizard...**

Chapter 13 - Here we go again.

Hogwarts it seemed hadn't changed at all. It was like one of those constant things that no matter how much time had passed it always stayed the same. The archways and the musty smell of history still remained. Ivory stood at the entrance to the great hall her mind years back as she remembered her first time stood here as a nervous scrawny 11 year old in her cousins over sized clothes.

"I see nothings changed" She commented. Mcgonagall smiled at her former student.

"No. Hogwarts will never change"

"I'm glad. The war changed so much. People,places it's nice to find a place that hasn't changed at all" Ivory said.

"Anyway your rooms will be the teachers quarters I hope that will be okay"

"That will be fine" Carlisle said as the family behind him nodded. Minerva smiled and walked towards the great hall before she vanished behind the door she turned and smiled.

"Potter...It's good to see you" With that she vanished behind the door.

"So...Who wants to see our rooms then" Ivory said sniffing slightly.

* * *

Ivory sat in the great hall. She looked around the vast empty space her mind on the last time she was here. Beside her Edward sensed her discomfort and squeezed her hand. She smiled and squeezed back thankful for the support.

"Professor" Ivory began.

"Minerva" She interrupted.

"What?"

"Call me Minerva Ivory"

"O..kay any ways can you contact all order members and the DA members please"

"That I can do. Aren't you going to eat some breakfast?"

"That is a story for when there is more people here"

"Fair enough" with that Minerva walked out of the room and headed to the office to fire call the required people.

"Are you ready" Jasper asked while at the same time sending calming waves to her.

"Honestly...No. But I need to do this. if I don't there's not telling when it will end." She answered. People soon began to file into the great hall and stood in a crowd. "And it begins anew" She muttered before standing to her feet and walking towards the podium at the middle of the teachers platform.

"Hello everyone" She said as gasps and various levels of mutterings broke out.

"You're back!" Neville shouted at the back. Ivory smiled at him. Neville had been absent at the time of her dismissal and heard from second hand sources about it.

"Indeed I am. Yesterday I received a howler. From Tom Riddle"

"Who" A voice in the back sounded.

"Tom Marvalo Riddle...Better known as Lord Voldemort" More gasps.

"But...That's impossible" Another voice shouted. Soon everyone was shouting and yelling out loud.

"SILENCE" She shouted casting a amplification charm "Lord Voldemort is dead. We all saw the body. You buried it. This is nothing more than an attempt to cast fear throughout our world"

"But what if it's not" Another voice sounded again from the back.

"Listen to me very clearly. Voldemort is _Dead! _He will never return. This is nothing more than sympathizers and unmarked followers" She said "Each of you has contacts from before. Contact them. Contact everybody. This thing didn't just start it's been building for a very long time. So lets figure out where it started". Several cracks filled the air and the hall's crowd dwindled down to a few.

"Ivory over here" Hermione called.

"What"

"Draco said he's going to talk to the followers he knows are unmarked but supposedly under the imperious.

"That's good. We need all the help we can get" Ivory said before walking out the door. Edward who had been walking over looked at the door confused.

"Go. Find her...She'll need it" Hermione said knowingly before walking over to the Cullen's and talking animatedly with Carlisle about the differences between Wizard and Muggle medical care.

* * *

He walked around the castle looking for her. He stopped below the steps leading tot he divination tower. He cast his mind back to when he and Ivory talked over her piano and remembered what she had said.

_"What I miss most about my school?..Hmm..Well the thing I miss most is flying. It's just...The best feeling in the world I feel free...Like nothing can touch me"_

He ran at full speed towards the grounds and sure enough he saw blur darting in and out of the clouds. As he neared the pile of clothes that she had dumped she dived straight down. His non beating heart gave a lurch.

She neared the ground and he braced himself for the impending collision with the ground. At the last minute she pulled upwards ending up hovering near him. "Hey" She said softly as if nothing didn't just happened.

"Hey. So any particular reason you've escaped talking with your friends?" He asked as she dismounted the broom.

"Would it be stupid of me to say I'm assuming crash position" She asked.

"Crash position?"

"Okay...So it's basically me being here is great I mean I never thought about how much I missed this place and all the people I love But I wanted to visit here on my own terms not during something like this. It feels like it did before so I can't help but brace myself for the time when they turn their backs on me again" She said "But then I think I'm just being stupid..."

"I don't think you're stupid. But you know what even if they did do that you should know I don't plan on going anywhere"

"Just as long as you don't do the whole night creeper routine you did before" She joked. He chuckled and then turned serious.

"Anyway are you okay"

"No...But I'm, getting there" She said smiling up at him "You know you're lucky you can't get wrinkles...You worry to much". He opened his mouth to retort before she cut him off by sealing his mouth in hers. He threaded his hands through her silky black hair as wrapped her hands around his shoulders.

"OI! Ivory we got trouble" Fred shouted to them oblivious to the situation. They broke apart and Ivory sighed and looked at Edward. "Here we go again" She said. Her wrapped her in a hug before they walked towards the castle his arm still wrapped around her waist.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So yeah little less feedback on the last chapter what's the prob? People hate how this story is turning out or what? Anyway I don't particularly have much to say here so I'll just cut to the chase Oh and in future reference I own nothing including any songs used Sorry if I confused anybody I do wrote songs (sometimes) But they are terrible so yeah anyway to the story.**

Chapter 14 - I'm scenting some discomfort.

As soon as Ivory walked through the door she was accosted by a heavily pregnant Hermione with an anxious Fred behind her. "There's been an attack" She said grimly.

"Where and when"

"Reports came in about an hour ago and where...It was an orphanage"

"Which one!" Ivory demanded walking over to the table where a charmed map sat showing past and present attacks. "Err it was an unnamed orphanage in London" Showing Ivory the location.

"Holy crap" She muttered.

"What" Jasper asked while others leaned closer.

"This orphanage is the exact one where Voldemort lived as a child" She replied.

"Wait...Before everything exploded there was a couple of reports of old abandoned places being destroyed we just wrote them off as vandals" Hermione said pulling several pieces of parchment from a file laying behind her.

"What where the places"

"Err Olivanders old premises, An old wizarding nursery school and a old clothes shop that was run out of business a year ago"

"Anyone else notice a common theme" Carlisle said.

"What" Hermione asked her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Kids. All of those places you mentioned either supply or house kids" He clarified.

"But why" Alice asked.

"Who knows but I think I know the end game" Ivory said.

"What"

"Think about it. What's the biggest pillar of kids in the entire British wizarding world?" She asked the room.

"Hogwarts" Edward answered. She nodded grimly. Then in a blaze of flashing lights and loud noises an alarm broke through the grim silence. A woman ran through the door panting and sweating profoundly.

"Sofia...What's wrong" Fred asked his assistant shop keeper for the branch down in Hogsmede.

"Hogsmede...It's under attack" She blurted out.

* * *

The Cullen's and Ivory walked down towards the village quickly. Ivory hadn't donned her armor. No one was smiling. No one was joking or trying to lighten the mood. Even the normal chipper Alice stayed silent her face set and prepared. As they reached the boundary she turned to them.

"Dodge any streams of light if you can kill. We aren't taking any prisoners" She barked to the Cullen's and the people assembled behind them. In her eyes she held a gleam of something that only Jasper and a few senior members of the group could understand. It was a gleam of leadership of foreboding of future events.

"Is that understood" She growled at the silence.

"Yes Ma'am" They chorused back. The group and the Cullen's except Edward ran ahead. He walked to Ivory and tried to hold her but she twisted out of his grasp.

"Don't. If I start now I wont be able to stop" She said before running ahead and charging head first into battle.

* * *

Lights blasted every where. She didn't have a wand She didn't need one. She ran to the biggest group and collected the shadows around her and threw them separating them all in a heap.

She ran further in and saw a young girl maybe 16 fighting against a cloaked figure. She was losing but she held her own. Raising her hand she formed a spear of shadow before throwing it. I sailed through the air piercing his heart. He fell to the floor with a grunt and the girl whipped her head around.

"Hold the Line" She shouted to the soldier. The old her would have been horrified at the age of some of the soldier but now she knew. War didn't have time for childhoods.

"Push them back!" She shouted at a few passing people. She looked over her soldier and saw Alice and Jasper behead an enemy. Then something grazed her cheek. She whipped her head around and groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me". It seemed that this army was learning from it's mistakes. They had brought in muggle weaponry. Middle aged weaponry sure but still. Cursing she flicked her hand and sent the object (an arrow) back to it's sender. He screamed in pain before convulsing on the ground. She looked around. A unit this big has to have a leader.

She looked in the distance past burning rubble and fighting stood a boy. He was pale and waxy. he turned and looked at her and she saw his eyes. Red. Like Voldemort. Then it all made sense.

The attacks. Voldemort had created an eight horcruxe while residing in Malfoy manor. Then another realization hit her. The way his eyes were heavy lidded. Or how his skin looked or how his nose looked like a certain slytherin's before his rebirth. It was his son. he turned his own son into a violation of nature. She felt cold and disgusted. She didn't see the figure behind her. She only felt the cold kiss of steel slice through her stomach. She glanced down at the blood that began to pool in her stomach. She walked a couple of steps before falling to the ground.

* * *

She looked around and saw devastation. The girl she helped fell to the ground choking on her own blood. Alice was wrestled to the ground by four beefy guys using magic to enhance their strength. She had caused this. She had caused them to die. Then two small feet appeared in front of her. The boy looked down at her. It was then she realized how young he looked. Around 2 maybe. He smiled a twisted smile to evil to belong on such an innocent face.

"Ow...That mortal wound looks all itchy" He hissed in Voldemort voice. It was sickening hearing it come from the mouth of an innocent.

"I must say Miss Potter I am impressed...You came pretty close to beating me...What more could you want" She snarled. fire started in her belly she looked back at him and hissed.

"I want you...To get out of my face" She climbed to her feet and cast a wand-less body freezing charm. He fell to the floor. They would deal with him later. She looked across the battle field hop building up in her. She looked over to Alice who kicked her attacker away and jumped to her feet. Jasper swooped in and together they deal with the problem. She looked at her wound to find it healed with a small scar.

The enemy realized it was pointless and began to apparate leaving the wounded an corpse behind. She ignored the body and desperately searched for Edward. She found Carlisle and Jasper and Alice but no Edward. He couldn't have been killed she pleaded to the suddenly cool arms wrapped around her waist. Gasping she tuned and saw his face. It was covered in specs of blood.

"Thank god you're all right" She breathed. He looked at her and growled when he saw the wound. Ignoring him she lunged for him and pressed her lips to his. "Wish I could say the same for you" He said after the broke apart.

"I'm fine Now come on we need to take him back" She said pointing to the still frozen boy. Edward nodded and heaved the boy over his shoulder and walked together towards the castle while inside Ivory cheered again. _I won again you snake faced bastard!._

* * *

The boy was stupefied as soon as he unfroze. He sat bound in a chair with several magical ropes surrounding him. In front of him several arguments broke out over his fate.

"I say kill him" An arrogant man said. Several agreements broke out and Ivory had to restrain herself from walking over and hitting the man. Hard. In the balls. Instead she took an deep breath and spoke calmly and firmly.

"He is a _child. _Voldemort violated him in the most horrific way. He doesn't deserve to be condemned for that"

"What I want to know is how no-one knew about him" Another random voice said.

"Well there were rumors flying around about the followers that Bellatrix had produced an heir for him. But they were never founded and they just vanished as the war grew more violent" Draco said to the room Ginny stood next to him looking at the boy with kind eyes.

"Well I still say we should kill him" The first man said. This time Ivory did hit him. Very hard. In his balls. As he lay clutching his groin with tears streaming down his face Ivory turned and addressed the crowd.

"I have a way of removing the taint on this boy. For all intents and purposes he'll be a regular boy who needs a family. Someone here needs to be that for him" She said to the now silent crowd.

"We'll do it" Ginny said Draco nodding by her side.

"Are you sure" She asked her friend.

"Very. Ives...I can't carry children we were thinking of taking the potion but when you brought him here and I looked at him I knew...He's mine" She said with a firm underlying in her voice that would stand for no arguments.

"Good. I need everyone but the Cullen's,Hermione,Fred Draco and Ginny to leave. Go. Celebrate this victory with your families" She said to the crowd. The cheered and ran tot he exit even the man she had kicked hobbled quickly. Ivor knelt by the boy and whispered the counter curse to wake him up.

Shockingly innocent blue eyes stared at her before red flooded them. He talked around the gag attempting to break it. Se ignored him and placed two fingers on his forehead.

She drew on the power of the stone and focused on his soul. It was pure but there was a sense of impurity. Like water with hints of lemon. There it was the taint. It felt dark and vile. It flooded her sense making her feel dirty. She grasped it firmly. It squealed and thrashed. She removed it and pulled out of his soul the taint clasped in her hand.

The room around her gasped as a black smokey thing was thrashing around in Ivory's hand. She stared at it until it gave one final shriek and erupted into flames. The boy slumped and then lifted his head up blinking his eyes. Ginny rushed in untying him and alongside Draco explained who they were. Ivory smiled and walked out of the hall with the Cullen's behind her.

* * *

They stood in a circle with Ivory pulling out a piece of paper.

"IVORY WAIT" Four voices shouted. She turned and saw two redheads an blonde and a bushy brunette running towards them.

"What are you guys doing here" She asked them as they stood in front of her panting.

"You were just gonna leave...Without saying goodbye" Ginny asked.

"I thought you were gonna stay here" Draco asked.

"I thought about it for a while but I realized something. This isn't my world anymore. It's yours. My world is over in rainy Forks with the Cullen's. And you know I'm not one for goodbyes"

"So don't say goodbye" Hermione pleaded tears forming in her eyes while the others nodded in agreement.

"It's not goodbye then. It's a see you next time then. I'll come visit for the birth and maybe for Christmas...But I have to go" She said. Her friends nodded their heads and smiled. Together they hugged tightly until they broke apart. She turned back to the Cullen's wiping a stray tear from her eye's. "Ready" Edward asked his arm snaking around her waist.

"Ready" They all clutched the paper and each felt a tugging on their navels. They vanished leaving behind a crying foursome.

* * *

They landed in a heap once again in the backyard of the Cullen house. Emmet was the first to run out hugging each of them tightly. Next Rosalie came waddling out rubbing her tummy and smiling brightly at her family. Esme had run out and dived for Carlisle when she saw him. "So...Who's up for hunting" Emmet asked. The family walked back inside trading stories from each of their separation.

"Hey Ivory can you hold on a second" Edward asked. She turned from standing between Rosalie and Alice,who was smiling and almost giddy with excitement, "Sure" She said. They watched as the family went inside one after the other with Alice last who gave a thumbs up to Edward.

"So did you really mean that" he asked his hand in his pocket.

"Mean what?"

"What you told your friends about your world being here"

"Yeah I did. My life over there is over. My life is her now. With you" She said.

"That's...Good"

"Are you okay. You seem nervous which I have to say is a first" She said joking with a serious note underneath.

"Yeah I'm fine. To be honest this isn't the way I wanted to asked but with everything being the way it is I may never get another chance"

Ask what...Edward what's going on" She asked slightly hysterical now.

"Ivory Lillian Potter will you" He knelt to the ground and pulled out a small black box "Marry me". He opened the box and inside was a ring.

"I..."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So yeah as a good review pointed out will Ivory eb turned? Hmmm I don't know as of yet but maybe anyways this is gonna have at least 6 chapters left :*( but yeah I have throughly enjoyed creating this little world of mine and I hoe you have enjoyed reading it. So Read and Review y'all!**

Chapter 15 - Declarations.

The Cullen's walked into the living room and sat down. Carlisle filled Emmet,Rosalie and Esme (Who had yet to remove herself from his side) about the events back in England.

"So he used his own son!" Rosalie cried looking as if she were about to burst into tears.

"Yes. Luckily Ivory managed to save him and he was adopted by two of her friends" Carlisle said.

"So how were things here" Jasper asked.

"Perfectly fine. Though I think Rose is going through her craving phase as of now" Esme said. Alice opened her mouth to say something when she gasped and was plunged into a vision.

The family rushed to her. After a moment of tense silence she came back and looked at her family and once again opened her mouth to speak when the door opened and Ivory and Edward walked in.

Edward looked down even more so than when he had left Bella. "Edward what's wrong" Carlisle asked concern for his 'son' leaking rest of the family looked at him as well and Rosalie noticed that Ivory looked the same.

"What happened" She asked.

"I asked Ivory to marry me" Edward said his voice devoid of emotion it was flat. Rosalie understood. She turned and looked at Ivory who looked guilty and sad. Inside Rosalie a mixture of emotions battled inside. Rage at her dismissal of her brother. Sadness that one of her closest friends didn't want to join their family and nauseousness.

"And" Esme asked fearing the answer she knew.

"I said..." Ivory said stepping forward "I said YES!" She said holding out her hand on it glittered a simple diamond ring. The ring belonged to Edwards mother and fitted Ivory slim finger perfectly.

All rage and sadness cleared out of Rosalie at once and she was soon rushing to her feet and pulling Ivory to the side to discuss dresses and themes along with Esme and Alice.

On the other side Edward was congratulated by all three members of his family and a small argument began over who would be the best man. Edward caught Ivory's eye from across the room and they smiled to each other. This was exactly the way they imagined.

* * *

_A month later._

"So you're having the wedding after the birth" Rosalie asked rubbing her stomach as the baby moved itself around. Each time a tiny in her belly would bring a smile to her face. Her baby was there.

"Yeah me and Edward decided that it would be nice to have the newest member at the wedding" Ivory said flicking through another wedding magazine. There was a time when she could never understand why a person wanted to get married. To her the idea of being with one person seemed weird. One person. Forever. Now forever sounded perfect.

"Hey Ivory...What would happen if you got pregnant" Alice asked randomly pulling herself away from the magazine she was reading.

"I don't know. I mean a few months ago I was certain that I don't want a child until at least a few centuries away but now that I think about it. It sounds so...So...Perfect. Anyway why are we talking about this? We haven't even done..It yet and unless I had the wrong talk I'm pretty sure that doing that is kinda necessary" She said.

"You haven't had sex!" Rosalie asked.

"No. I wanted to wait until I found someone who I knew was serious about me before I gave myself to someone"

"Well you got better restraint than I did. As soon as Emmet turned I jumped his bones for like five hours straight" Rosalie said nonchalantly

"ROSE!" Ivory exclaimed certain that if she could she would have turned beet red at the mere though of Edward and her like that.

"What! I'm pregnant I can say what I want" She declared returning to her bridal magazine.

* * *

_Two months later._

"EMMET!" A voice screamed making Emmet give the 'deer in headlights' look.

"Yes Rose..Dear" He stammered.

"I need you to go get me deer blood and marshmallows and anchovies please" She said sweetly.

"You're gonna eat that! That's disgusting...that's vile" Rosalie growled "And I'm going to the store" He said before running to the garage. She stalked back up stairs.

"Hey Edward" Ivory said suddenly pulling him from the revised table arrangement (Third time).

"Yes"

"If I become pregnant and get like that chloroform me" She said beofre moving Remus from table 4 to the head table.

"Yes dear"

"Though I gotta say there is one person who I feel sorry for"

"Who...Emmet?"

"What! No! He wanted this to happen he should suck it up. No the person I feel sorry for is Jasper he's gotta deal with second hand pregnancy emotions" Jasper came in his eyes filled with unshedable tears sniffing as he did.

"You have no idea" He said.

* * *

_3 months later._

The past few months of pregnancy passed with minimal stress. Today was window dress shopping with Alice and a heavily pregnant heavily due Rosalie. Many people were either staring at the famous ice queen's pregnancy or staring at Ivory's engagement ring. A wolf from La Push stared at i and then at Rosalie before running to his truck and speeding away.

The girls were walking side by side lost in conversation be it over last minute wedding plans or pregnancy issues. Ivory glanced at a shop window and stopped. The two other girls continued walking oblivious to their shopping partners interest. When they realized they walked back and saw the dress she was studying.

"It's beautiful" Rosalie commented and Alice nodded in agreement.

"It really is. But it's a grand out of budget and with how much we're spending on the actual day the budget we set isn't gonna be enough" Ivory said sadly "Hey you guys mind I think I'm gonna head home"

"We all will. Can you go get the car" Rosalie asked.

"Sure" She pulled the jets from her purse and walked down the street to the car park.

"Alice" Rosalie said to her sister

"hmm"

"We are getting that dress" Alice smiled wickedly.

"I know we are. And don't worry it looks gorgeous on her" She said.

* * *

Ivory came back with the car after twenty minutes and several swear words aimed at age drivers she pulled up outside the dress shop. "Let' go shall we" Alice chirped. She spared once last glimpse at the dress before shifting into gear and driving down the street.

They were halfway home when Rosalie felt a twinge of pain. Ignoring as back pain from pregnancy she rifled through the bags ot review her spending. Soon the pin returned and she felt something warm and wet trickle down her leg.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed making Ivory jump and consequently swerve the car.

"HOLY CRAP ALICE DON'T DO THAT WHEN A PERSON'S DRIVING. Only when something bad has happened like the cops trying to pull us over or the wolves chasing us down or-"

"Rosalie's water just broke"

"Yeah or if Rosalie's water just broke...WAIT WHAT!" She screeched "WE GOTTA GET HOME"

They drove quickly an in silence with the occasional gasp of pain from Rosalie and the soothing talking of Alice.

They pulled up outside the house and Ivory levitated Rosella high above her. They ran to the house and into he and Emmet's room. The rest of the Cullen's were there in an instant. Carlisle walked in followed by Emmet who rushed to Rosalie side and gripped her hand firmly. Carlisle went into full doctor mode. "Rose I know it hurt but you need to calm down"

"Please tell me you know how to deliver a bay" Rosalie asked Ivory who wave her hand and transfigured her clothes into a hospital gown.

"Err well in theory I do"

"IN THEORY!" She shouted but soon groaned as another contraction hit.

"Okay Rose I have an Idea..We can have a magical Cesarian or a natural birth which would you prefer"

"WHICHEVER IS QUICKEST!" She screamed "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! EMMET MCCARTHY! YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME" She screamed to a very frazzled Emmet.

Ivory summoned her wand and drew a line across Rosalie stomach Carlisle, having scrubbed up, delve in and pulled out the screaming baby. Emmet physically relaxed at the sight of the baby. Working fast Ivory muttered a sterilizer charm cleaning the sound before sealing it and making it secure and healed.

Meanwhile Carlisle washed away the blood from the child's face. Turning to his children he presented them their baby wrapped up in a blue blanket Alice had bought. Ivory waved her hand at the door opening it allowing the Cullen's to flood in.

Rosalie smiled at them all and Emmet looked down at his child with pure love and devotion. Rosalie passed the baby to Esme who smiled at the small life in her hands. "What's his name" She asked.

"Aidan Ivory McCarthy Cullen"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So I loved writing the last chapter but sadly there's only going to be a few more chapters left! I know it's all very sad. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and kudos to all those adorable reviewers and even to the cute little people how read but don't review. On with the show then. Oh and because I actually suck at writing speeches and vows and things we're just gonna glaze over it and no-one complains okay?  
**

Chapter 16 - The trouble and Strife.

Ivory held little Aidan in her arms. She smiled down at the young baby who had bright blue eyes like Emmet had when he was a human or so Rosalie said. "So the brave championess jumped onto the trolls back while her oafish friend hit the troll with it's club. In the end they saved the bushy haired princess and lived happily ever after." She said. She smiled further when the baby gripped her finger and gave a toothless grin.

Edward watched from the door way as Ivory, his Fiance, talked to he baby. He smiled at the picture and felt a stab of longing. He wanted to see her holding their baby. His baby. From across the room Jasper raised an eyebrow to which Edward merely shrugged and hugged Ivory's waist from behind. She leaned up against his chest.

"Where's Rosalie" She asked.

"In her room fully rested with Emmet waiting for the little one" He replied. Together they walked to the room now cleaned of any evidence that a birth had taken place. Rosalie's smiled million watt big as she held her baby. Suddenly sensing they were intruding they left the couple and the child heading out to the back yard and sitting on some chunks of rock.

"Did you ever think about what would have happened if I never came to to forks?" Ivory asked breaking the silence.

"No. I don't see the point of looking in the past. I believe that everything happens for a reason. You coming to forks was one of the best things that could have ever happened. Because of you Rosalie got her wish. Because of you Jasper can leave the house without fear of massacring half the town. Because of you the loneliness that infected me for so long is gone" He answered holding her close relishing at the contact.

"I wanna have a baby" She blurted out.

"What!" He exclaimed "I thought you said.."

"I know that I said in a few centuries but holding Aidan I feel like something is missing from my life. I want a child but not just any but yours" she said closing her eyes "It's okay if you don't feel the same I'm sure i can-" She was cut short by him pressing his lips to hers.

"So I take that as a yes" She asked. he smiled and nodded "Great! The good thing is I don't need to take the potion seeing how my magic will sustain and protect the baby"

"Ivory..I've been meaning to ask...Will you let me turn you"

"Hmm. I'm not sure what would happen. I mean it could have an adverse affect on my magic or just not take at all due to the phoenix tears in my blood. It would be fun to test though" She said.

"So it doesn't bother you that I need to...Claim you so to speak"

"Not really. I mean after we first kissed my magic claimed you so other magic users know you're taken so no I don't have a problem with it" She said. There was no talking after that just merely the sweet silence and sometimes kisses as they both enjoyed the way the sky darkened from a pale grey to a dark inky blue as the sun vanished behind the trees.

* * *

He was aging quickly. Very quickly to the surprise of the family. After digging both through her books and various contacts Ivory concluded that it was a natural thing and eventually Aidan would reach an age where he would stop aging and reach his vampire inheritance. This research provided a lovely distraction the butterflies tat somehow have turned from gentle flutters to raging war mongering bats in her stomach.

The wedding was a week away. Invitations to her family in England were sent and replies given. The Cullen's had only invited one other family of Vampires down from Alaska. Still the bats raged on and she had taken to biting her fingernails down to the nub then regrowing them with magic then biting them down again. Alice and Rosalie saw this and after leaving little/big Aidan in the car of Esme and Emmet took her to a room that had been set aside strictly for storing all wedding things.

"guys what are you doing" She asked as the pulled her past the piles of linen and presented her a tailors dummy shaped bob covered in a white tarp.

"Giving you what you wanted...Now shush" Rosalie said.

"Well bossy today are we" She muttered as the tarp was pulled back revealing a dress. Her dress the one she fell in love with at the shop but told herself under no conditions would she buy it.

"We thought that since this is your first wedding that you should get the dress you want not the one you settled for" Alice said. Ivory walked forward and stroked the white silk and suddenly the bat/butterflies were gone.

"Are you okay" Rosalie asked breaking the silence that had now gripped them.

"I'm more thank okay" She whispered.

* * *

It was today. Today she would cease being miss Potter and begin life as Mrs Cullen. Oh why the hell did she agree to this. 5oft Basilisk no problem. Hundreds of Dementors easy as pie. Marriage? Total meltdown. She chewed her painted nails right down to the nub before regrowing them and chewing them all over again. Sure when Rose and Alice showed her the dress they bought it calmed things down for a while the bats fled. Then it came to the actual day.

There was a knock at the door. Both Alice and Rosalie smelt it was Remus. Like most wolves he smelt of wet dog but this particular breed had a softer smell and was more pleasant to be around. "Cub can I come in" He asked. Alice opened the door and both she and Rose made themselves scarce.

"Rem...I can't do this. I'm not marriage material. I can barely cook I'm clumsy I'm lazy I argue about everything...He'll wake up...or realize one day that I'm not the right one" She said regrowing her fingernails again. beofre she could chew them his hand laid itself upon hers.

"Ives...Did I ever tell you about the day your parents married"

"No...Why"

"Well Lilly was perfectly poised as usual her only meltdown I think was when James wanted to charm the bouquet to explode over the catcher and cover them in an animal attraction potion"

"And dad" She asked smiling at the thought of her mother.

"Oh well he wanted to run. Five times he tried to leg it over a fence and he even tried to bribe the Spanish laundry maid with 20 galleons to smuggle him out in the basket. Eventually we subdued him with three shots of whiskey and a strong binding spell"

"Rem is there a point"

"Ives..What I was trying to say was he thought the exact same things you did. But you know what? He still manage to marry your mother albeit sightly drunk but still. So what if you can't do any of that stuff? Your dad and mum between them were over half that stuff. All that should matter in marriage is love. If you love him then nothing can go wrong"

"Sounds like a hallmark card" She said smiling despite the comment.

"Okay then how about I use some great advice given to me by my favorite Prongslet hmm? Grow a pair and do it" This time she did laugh. She looked back and remembered saying the exact same thing to Remus when he was debating asking Tonks to join him on a dinner date. He stood up and offered his hand to her. "Ready Cub?"

"Ready...Let's do this"

* * *

Edward stood at the altar wearing a black suit. next to him Carlisle looked around the room. The Denali clan looked on and he smiled at them. he looked over at Ivory's guest sand found an odd mix. A dreamy looking blonde sat next to a muscly man. Next to him sat the blonde and red haired couple along with the child from England. The bushy haired woman along with her husband and an assortment of red haired people he matriarch was sobbing gently into a handkerchief. Behind them sat the staff of Hogwarts. Music cut through his pondering as the double doors were opened and Ivory stepped out.

She walked down the aisle with Alice and Rosalie as her bridesmaid. Ivory looked at Edward and smiled as he looked at her with eyes that made her feel warm. She stood next to him as the priest open his mouth to begin the ceremony, ivory's breath hitched. Usually by now something happened. Something would come along and ruin her happiness. Nothing did.

* * *

The reception was fun and filled with speeches many of them made Ivory glare with vengeance at those who spoke. Especially from Remus who regaled everyone how when she was one she refused to take a bath and then proceeded to magi herself dirty every time she was cleaned. She felt an arm on her waist as Edward,Her husband, pulled her to the dance floor. He pulled her close and she closed her eyes as they swayed to the music. She sniffed feeling tears prick her eyes. "hey what's wrong regretting marrying me already?" Edward joked.

"No..It's just...This time last year I never expected to make it. i was so sure that I was destined to die some heroic tragic death. And yet look at me now. Married with plans to starting family. You've given me everything I've ever wanted." She whispered. He didn't answer just kissed her and held her close. The song drew to an end but the couple continued to away to soundless music too lost in each other to notice the thinning crowd. Today was a good day. Stupid hallmark cards!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is a small one shot type chapter it's not really affecting the overall story but if you want you can read it. Either way I don't mind. Any ways THREE CHAPTERS LEFT! Oh my have I been amazed by everything and I know for a fact that in Chapter 19 by the end you'll all hate me...But I digress any way proceed.**

Chapter 17 - Honey we're on our honeymoon.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're headed for our honeymoon" Ivory asked.

"It's a secret" Edward replied wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. His wife. That was a phrase he would never tire of hearing. Never.

"Pretty please" She begged producing puppy dog eyes that sparkled emerald under the moon light. They had left after all the other guests had left leaving them alone on the dance floor. Eventually the DJ had packed up and apparated back to London.

"I'll give you a hint" He conceded.

"Oooh goody a puzzle" She said. He smiled and thought of a clue to placate his wife.

"It's on an island" He said. She looked at him shocked with an open mouth.

"But...The whole world is made yup of islands. Fine fine whatever don't tell me just don't expect me to-" He cut her short by pressing his lips to her. She moaned into the kiss and opened her mouth allowing him greater access. As it heated up he pulled away leaving her flustered and making a whiny disappointed sort of noise.

"Later" He whispered in her ear making her shudder.

* * *

"He bought her an island...A fricking Island! Seriously" Ivory said as they docked on Esme Island bought for Esme by Carlisle after she was turned.

"We have an eternity's worth of money and an eternity to spend it...Why not" He said helping her off the boat bad onto the sandy shores.

"Don't ever feel the need to buy me an Island seriously I'd be happy with diamonds to be honest" She said jokingly.

"Oh and if milady wants diamonds then she shall receive diamonds" he declared as the boat left the harbor. Once the sailor was out of sight Ivory waved her hand and the luggage flew to the room and packed itself.

"God I love magic" She said beofre continuing where they left off at the wedding reception.

* * *

She was nervous. Really nervous. After the wedding she didn't think that she would ever be that nervous again but standing in the middle of your honeymoon suite while your new husband dresses outside the room so you two can make with the marital arts is nerve wracking.

_Oh god! I can't do this what if he thinks I'm not good enough and leaves! S_he thought as she paced the room. She was wearing a lacy nightgown courtesy a la Alice. Then the door opened and Edward stepped inside wearing black cotton trousers and nothing else. He crossed the distance and kissed her so firmly that she moaned.

"Nothing happens that you don't want to" He whispered in her ear.

"Honey it's out honeymoon...I want to it's just I'm a little nervous" She confessed. He gave a crooked smile and kissed her slowly. She felt his hands rub against her thigh as she arced her back into him. This was it. Her wedding night.

* * *

She stared at the white ceiling. She was naked and still slightly sweaty. After she had cast a glamor on him Edward had left earlier stating "I have to go check something". She slipped out of the sheets and surveyed the room. There was a broken table from the fourth time and the bed had broken midway through the second and she was sure the shower head would never be straight again. She checked the clock that miraculously survived the night.

"Ha beat that Rose 6 hours straight" She thought as she climbed into the crooked shower. She rinsed off feeling the tightness of her muscles cease and her hair to return to his soft state tin stead of matted with sweat.

Then she heard the bathroom door open and the shower curtain to be pulled back she turned and was met by the sight of Edwards naked chest. She looked up at him and met his lips in a soft slow kiss.

* * *

They were half an hour late to the surprise that Edward had planned. They traveled by boat back into America and drove into the middle of nowhere. He covered her eyes and navigated her towards a open space. He unveiled her eyes to see a hot air balloon. They traveled into the air and peered at the land below. Rocky red mountains contrasted by the stark blue of the sky. She could see everything from up here. All that time spent in confinement either in school or in Dursleys had caused to love freedom and open spaces. And seeing the land below and floating across the skies she felt free. She turned to look at Edward who, seemingly for the first time, looked nervous as he waited her reaction. She pecked him on the lips and whispered "Screw diamonds". He smiled as they floated peacefully in the silence broken only by the occasional whoosh of fire.

"This has been perfect" She said to him. He didn't say anything just held her closer as they watched this sky turn black as the sun set behind the hills as night gripped the world around them.

In that moment far across the land the movement had begun as they began their trip to Forks. _Times up Ivory _One of them thought as her red eyes glinted in the sunlight filtering through the slits known as windows.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So because I always say something before I start I will do it now and until the end. So someone asked if Ivory is pregnant and all I'm saying is it is a chance of circumstance... Also this chapter is probably gonna be shorter than usual but I might update twice then drag out posting the last chapter for a while to catch up with my school course work. anyways on it goes.**

**P.S: The person who pointed out the fact that I made Ivory say she couldn't cook basically in the books/films you don't really see HP cook anything but bacon so I just made her able to cook bacon and that's all. Thanks for the point though.**

Chapter 18 - We're back!

Ivory sat in the car she had come to love so very well driving down the familiar road. Her husband sat next to her eyes focused on the road as they sped at least 10 miles above the speed limit. With each passing moment she felt her heart lighten. The trip was fun and all but honestly she missed seeing the family she had come to call her own.

She missed seeing little Aidan, though according to a call from Alice wasn't so little, and talking medical advancements with Carlisle. She missed talking art with Esme and fashion with Alice and Rosalie. It was funny how in such a small space she had gained another family. The hole that had carved itself over time form her parents demise,her relatives actions and the ultimate betrayal by her friends had healed. Sure it was scarred and she would never be the same as another person but if she had Edward and the Cullen's by her side she was happy to be scarred forever.

He pulled into the garage and ran to the other door and he held her door open for her. She stepped out and was accosted by a blonde hair blue eyed giggling boy.

"IVY IVY" He squealed clutching her leg tightly.

"Aidan!" She said pulling the boy onto her hip were he buried his head into her neck and laid still. The parents of said boy walked through next. If Ivory though pregnancy looked good for Rosalie then motherhood made her look breathtaking. Where a shadow of longing had once rested now a twinkle that rivaled even Dumbledore's own blue ones. Emmet on the other hand looked the same with a smile plastered on his face.

Alice came bounding out next and hugged the side where Aidan wasn't laying. "Hey Ives...How was it" She asked as Jasper came to next smiling as well.

"It was..perfect" She walked towards the door with Aidan dozing on her shoulder. She stopped on the threshold before turning back and saying to Rosalie "Oh and six hours" before walking inside the house fully.

* * *

"Carlisle I need to speak with you" Edward said knocking softly on his 'fathers' door.

"Come in Edward" he said motioning for him to enter. Carlisle was sat behind his desk a collection of papers around him.

"Carlisle I want to...I mean would it be okay if I..."

"You want to know if you can turn Ivory" Carlisle prompted.

"How did you know" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I may not be a seer or a mind reader or an empath but I usually know what you're all thinking" Carlisle said smiling at his first born.

"So can I" Edward asked.

"Have you asked her"

"Yes. While we were away she said that she would gladly turn but only of you offer your blessing for it to happen"

"Then Edward you have my blessing" Carlisle said "When do you plan on turning her"

"Tonight. I thought it would be easier then we can go to Alaska since every body hasn't seen Aidan since he was a baby and people are starting to wonder" Edward said.

"The tonight it is. I can ask the Denali coven if they don't mind us moving in. You will of course take her hunting here first"

"Of course" Edward said before walking out of the study and meeting his wife in the garden. Carlisle watched his son and his future daughter talk and felt proud that his son who had spent the better part of two centuries alone and then with the Bella girl. He turned to the door when his own wife walked in smiling. He smiled back at her and the eternal couple hugged and savored each other. As they would continue to do for centuries to come.

* * *

Ivory didn't flinch when she felt his lips touch her neck. She didn't gasp when she felt his teeth break her skin. But when the burning hot pain filled her she couldn't stop. She screamed.

It was burning and pain filled. Even worse then the pain unforgivable. It was like a war where magic and hallows fought vampirism with everything they had. She screamed until she felt her vocals give in and she settled for giving pain filled whimpers. It was getting worse and then in one wave of intense white hot pain it ended. She slumped to the floor.

* * *

She opened her eyes and winced at the sudden attack of light. "Ivory" Edward said close to her ear. She groaned and opened her eyes again focusing in on the outline of his head.

"Yes" She groaned climbing to his feet.

"Ivory be careful...You're still weak" Edward said grabbing her elbow.

"No...No I feel strong. I feel great" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Ives...Your eyes" Rosalie gasped. Ivory looked at her reflection in the mirror that hung in the room where she stood. Instead of the bright green eyes that usually stared back at her she had green with red flecks surrounding them. It was then that she noticed the burning thirst that hung in her throat.

"I'm hungry" She said. The rest of the family by this point had vacated the room. Edward took her by the elbow and guided her to the forest.

* * *

"Close your eyes and let you instincts take over" Edward said watching as eh followed his instructions. She focused until she heard it. The steady thump thump of a heart beat. She opened her eyes and darted forward biting hard on a furry throat. Salty warm fluid hit her lips and cascaded down her throat. She felt the burning thirst fade until it was gone. She took her lips away from the now cold body and brought her head back up.

Edward watched as she drank from an elk it's body falling to the floor. He finally understood why Rosalie and Emmet were always touchy feely afterwards. She brought her head up with a slight dribble of blood on the corner of her lip. Pulling her close he licked a trail to her mouth and kissing her deeply.

They broke apart and she smiled before running deeper into the forest. Smiling Edward ran to her feeling the race and sight of his mate hunting build up several bursts of energy. Following the sounds of his laughing mate they chased,pounced and hunted the night away.

* * *

They returned at daybreak covered in dirt and flecks of blood. "Ivory...Edward We're leaving Esme has already taken Aidan and we're leaving soon.I'd suggest you change and Ivory can meet us back here with her stuff. The Denali coven have offered us their summer home" Carlisle said looking at her son and daughter-in-law with a soft smiled on her face of nostalgia.

"I concur...I'll be back in say half an hour" Ivory said kissing Edward one last time before aparating to her house.

She tore off her dirt and blood crusted clothes jumping in the shower. She cats a drying charm and then thanked the gods that her magic had survived the change. She changed into some clothes before walking to her room. She sat down on the desk chair picking up a picture. She trialed a finger down the edge as she watched as an 11 year old her and Ron and Hermione stood with their arms around each other in front of the great lake. Back then she was hoping that the second year would be normal and now she was hoping that what she found out during her holiday was true. She placed the picture back on the desk and prepared to shrink her possessions when an ice cold voice behind her said

"Hello Miss Potter" She turned and gazed into the red eyes of the Volturi leader.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Oh my god! It's the technically last chapter! Then it's the epilogue! You will all hate me after the ending of this chapter! Any ways on with it...**

Chapter 19 - This is the end.

The Cullen's packed away the last box into the backs of Rosalie,Emmet,Jasper and Edwards car. Ivory was due back twenty minutes ago and Edward had begun to grow nervous. Then everything crashed down around them. Alice gasped as a vision overtook them. The rest of the family rushed to her sides.

"We need to get to Ivory's house" She said running ahead of them side by side with Edward who had seen the whole thing.

"Alice what's wrong" Carlisle asked as the rest of the family began to run to catch up with the pair.

"NO TIME" Edward snapped with such ferocity that the others hurried to catch up.

* * *

Flames licked the air as the once majestic house belonging to Ivory Potter-Cullen went up in large orange flame. "We're too late" Edward whispered hopelessness building up inside of him.

"No we're not. She's round back with them" Alice said snapping back to reality. They ran to the back of the house to find the Volturi leaders and ten guards as well as a cloaked figure stood next to Aro. Ivory lay in front of them still as the breeze blew tendrils of her black ebony hair. Edwards heart clenched and he hissed hatefully at the leaders.

"Ah The Cullen's how...Pleasant of you to visit us here" Aro said smiling sadistically at the Cullen's. Ivory groaned and stood to her feet. Aro gestured with his pale pasty hand at his guards and in a blink of an eye they stood behind the Cullen's grabbing each of them they held them firmly not allowing any of them to move a muscle. Ivory stood up and turn dot face them. She was covered in ash and she had a gash on her head where blood had leaked onto her skin. She turned back to the Aro and he grinned at her and turned to the cloaked figure. "Reveal yourself". The cloaked figure drew back their hood and revealed their face to the world.

* * *

_Earlier_

Ivory stared at the leader of the vampire race and struggled to form a coherent word. "Why Miss Potter I do believe you pose a problem to our society...And well if there's on thing we can deal with it's problems" He grinned a toothy grin sending chills down her spine that was specially reserved for Voldemort. He nodded to a beefy looking vampire next to him and he grabbed her roughly by the collar and flung her down the stair. She hit several picture frames of her old life that she had decided to put up and she felt a shard of glass cut her skin. She landed in a heap at the bottom of the floor where a cloaked figure stood impassive he cloak shadowing it's eyes making it hard to determine if it was female or male. She gazed into the kitchen and saw a bloodied body laying in a heap in the middle of the floor.

"Is it ready" Aro asked gracefully walking don the stairs.

"Yes. The human police will find the body and will believe it was an accident" A blonde haired vampire said.

"Why not just kill me now" Ivory spat.

"And deny my new protegee their promised kill" Aro asked nodding again to the blonde haired vampire he picked her up but this time instead of staying still in shock she aimed a kick to his knee cap. He howled in pain as the bone snapped. Taking the chance she ran into the kitchen past the dirty body. She felt hands on her back and she was thrown out of the glass patio doors. Behind her she heard the familiar crackle of flames as her once beautiful house went up in flames. She lay on the ground her body ached at the rough treatment. Vaguely she heard Aro address someone across from her. She stood shakily on her feet turning to look at the arrivals. she saw the Cullen's turning away from them she faced Aro again while the ten guards who must have been there since the beginning flitted past her. Aro turned to the cloaked figure and said "Reveal yourself" The figure did and Ivory was mildly shocked to find out the owner of the figure.

* * *

Bella Swan had changed. Into more than a vampire. Instead of the innocence plastered on her face a cold smirk was there. Her red eyes gazed at the Cullen's while Edward continued to fight against his captives. Instead she rested her gaze on Ivory fucking Potter. The bitch who had taken everything she had worked so hard to get. She had to walk around pretending to care about the family so they would accept her and eventually turn her.

But then this bitch had come along and stole what was rightfully hers. No matter she had gone to the Volturi and offered her services in the guard and asked for one condition that when Aro deemed it necessary she would be able to kill Ivory Potter. To feel her pale throat crack beneath her grip. To watch a she burned. Today was that day.

The two warriors circled each other as Edward hissed and growled and attempted to break free of his captors hold on him. Bella opened her mouth to say something but a bolt of blue energy whizzed past her head. She sidestepped it watching as it flew of into the forest. She turned back but another bolt of energy went towards her again.

It went on for a few moments with Ivory unleashing a whole rainbow of magic towards Bella who dodged them using her skills learned while on the guard at Volterra. Ivory stopped and changed her strategy. Focusing her magic inwards she glowed dark purple for moment before she smiled at Bella. "You may be able to dodge my spells but now I'm pretty sure I'm strong enough to rip you piece from piece"

"And here I thought you wouldn't do magic on me" Bella mocked.

"I wouldn't...When you were human but now since you're murdering vampire bitch it's fair game" Ivory replied.

They walked towards each other neither saying a word as the Cullen's struggled against their captors while watching the fight unfold.

It was Bella who hit first this time swinging her leg in an arc. She aimed for Ivory's ahead but she ducked and brought her fist into Bella's stomach. Missing her target Bella stumbled allowing Ivory to swing and successfully hit Bella's head bringing her down to the floor.

Ivory stood over Bella a slicing charm on her lips but it was never said as Bella swept her legs form under her. Falling to the floor as Bella stood up she flipped back onto her feet. Bella lunged forward swinging her right rm in a punch aimed for Ivory's jaw. Ivory twisted and grabbed the limb beofre pulling and jerking it. She felt the limb detach itself from Bella's body. She threw it over her shoulder and prepared for the rest.

Bella screamed in pain as her arm was pulled form her body. She howled as her other arm followed. Then she was silent as Ivory jumped on her back twisting and pulling off her head adding it to the pile of body parts.

Ivory cast the fire charm burning Bella's body to ash while Aro's smirk turned sour. he clapped slowly as Ivory wiped the blood from her forehead. "Well done..I see we underestimated you..No matter" He clicked his fingers and the rest of the guard surrounded her. Jane looked her with a murderous glint in her eye.

Edward watched as Ivory was surrounded by the rest of the guard. She was good but she wasn't that good. He watched as she whipped her head around never letting her guard drop or her eyes to rest on one person for too long. He struggled harder against the two vampires holding him. He watched as they lunged.

Ivory dodged fist after leg after fist. She sent of waves of electric through her attackers but they never stuck long enough for her to make a plan. She grabbed one fist and twisted it and kicked another body sending it barreling into another. The n she felt something excruciating happen. As she lifted her leg to kick another body two guards grabbed it and pulled detaching it. She was dragged down by all of them still throwing out punches until her arm was torn off.

Edward watched as his wife's leg was torn and marveled at her strength. She never scream no once. The cold hard panic gripped his non-beating heart as she was dragged out of site the guards covering her body. They pulled away revealing Ivory's head at the top of a pile of her limbs. Behind him Rosalie and Alice gave strangled cries of pain and Jasper and Carlisle looked horrified. While Edward merely didn't know what to do. He fell to his knees the vampires till holding him. Aro walked over a smirk on his pasty face holding a torch handed to him by one of the leaders.

He placed the flame on her body. It erupted into flames. It absorbed her hiding her from view by sickening orange colour. Then it died down. Edward howled into the air. She was gone. Forever. Ivory Potter-Cullen was dead.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So I read my emails last night after posing the new chapter and laughed my ass off. I knew you would all hate me when I posted the last chapter. Anyways I started this two months ago and today is the final ever installment of Betrayal at Twilight.**

Epilogue.

_50 years later.._

He stood before the marble stone the surface glittering from the non-existent sun. He traced around the name carved in deep black. He smiled sadly at it . He stood and turned and headed towards his family and Aidan's mate who all sat in their collective cars. Not turning back he got in and they drove off. A single drops of water fell from a leaf onto the stone sliding across it leaving a trail.

_Ivory Lillian Potter_

July 31st 1995-August 21st 2013

_And Death will be the next adventure._

* * *

Charlotte Addams walked down the hallways of forks high heading towards lunch. She was half listening to a bubbly girl Michelle Newton or something. She was talking about how her dad was leaving the keys to the family business with her. They got and paid for their lunch and took a seat at the first table. She was idly picking at her food when the door leading to the outside opened and 7 teens walked in. The first six all seemed together but the one at the back walked in alone.

"Who are they" She asked Michelle.

"Oh those! Those are the Cullen's. They from Alaska or something and their dad is the new doctor at the hospital. They transferred like a day before you did"

"Are they all.."

"Together. Yep! Jasper's the curly blonde one he's dating the pixie looking one Alice. Emmet the beefy one is dating the blonde girl Rosalie. And Aidan the other blonde guy is dating Sarah the red head. They're all together except for Edward he's the hot one" Michelle looked at the one called Edward and assessed him. He was tall muscular but not so much. yes he's perfect she thought.

She watched as he stood to go get some lunch and she stood under he guise of needing water. She waited until he reached for an apple before reaching for the same one.

"Oh I'm sorry" She said playing with her hair.

"That's fine" He said with a voice that surely had to be dipped in honey in her opinion. She looked into hid golden eyes not noticing the door opening and a new figure walking towards them.

"Tsk tsk Edward...Must I keep you on a leash" A soft British accent said behind them. Edward smiled and turned to the owner of the voice. A small black haired girl with gold flecked green eyes stood there. The Cullen's at the other table watched their brother and the new girl.

"Whatever fantasy you have in your mind you would do well to keep it there" He said back to her walking up to her till he was toe to toe.

"Ready" She asked.

"For what" He asked.

"For the rumor mill to explode" She whispered before pulling him into a deep kiss before dragging him back the table. Michelle stood behind them imitating a goldfish. Silently she went back to the table she had sat at first and watched along with the rest of the school.

"Must you make a scene" Jasper asked his sister as he sat down with Edward.

"I consider my day wasted unless I make at late on person imitate a goldfish" She replied.

"How was England" Alice asked.

"Great! I can' believe the school wanted me to guest lecture on a vampire seminar...Bizarre"

"Oh yeah it's not like your the first witch vampire hybrid ever Ivory" Rosalie said. Choosing to ignore her she turned to Edward and asked

"Where were you this morning"

"I was visiting the grave" He replied shredding his bagel.

"Why do you insist on doing that"

"To remind myself what I almost lost that day" He said. As the table descended back to talk of the weekend he turned his mind back 50 years ago.

_FlAsHbAcK_

_Edward howled as he looked at the pile of blackened ash where Ivory had once stood. Aro smirked as he took in the looks of shock on the Cullen's faces. He impassively looked over the ashes where Bella Swan now rested and mentally shrugged. Pity as it was there were plenty more where she came from.  
_

_"You see what happens when you oppose us?" He said smirking again beofre nodding to the guard holding the Cullen's the flitted back behind the Volturi. Turning on his heel he walked away leaving the Cullen's knelt on the floor trying to come to terms with what had just transpired._

_Aro felt accomplished. Sure he lost his latest protegee but there would be more. He felt a small breeze turn into a violent gale as it blew him back a few steps. Snarling he turned back to the Cullen's to ask what treachery this was. The Cullen's looked at the small ash pile in wonder as it began to twirl in the wind which had now died down to a gentle breeze.  
_

_The black flecks danced and swirled into spirals in the air. The miniature swirls began to form a incorporeal figure. Soon they solidified into a black somewhat corporeal figure. The it began to glow. It started off gentle but it grew until a blinding golden glow overtook their vision. _

_Bringing down their hands from their sensitive eyes. She stood smirking at Aro who stood stock still open mouthed imitating a goldfish. "Did you think it was going to be that easy...Did you?" She asked flicking her wrist at the guards behind him they fell down unconscious or dead Aro wasn't sure. _

_"What are you"_

_"Death is my bottom bitch and you know what...You just pissed me off" She spat. She raised her arm and clenched her fist. Aro was lifted and began to choke on nothing. She let him suffer for a few moments before dropping her arm slamming Aro onto the ground. "Take that as a warning...If I EVER see you or anyone like you near me and mine I will end you and for the next eternity will be a small dark corner in hell" Aro nodded and scrabbled to his feet. Straightening his gown he motioned for his now awake guards to follow him.  
_

_Ivory glared at the retreating backs until they vanished from sight. She turned and was attacked b a blur. Edward gripped his mate fiercely and pulled her into a deep passion filled kiss. "Don't ever leave" He whispered in her ear._

_"I won't...Even if you kill me" She whispered back._

_The next few days were a blur. Using a glamor spell she charmed the Cullen's to appear to be crying to dissuade that anything other than an accident 'Killed her'. Then the Cullen's vanished to Alaska to escape the 'grief'. _

_EnD oF fLaShBaCk._

Ivory and Edward walked towards the car hand in hand much to the notice of the population of forks high. "Hey Edward can we stop for a second"

"Are you sure someone wont over hear us..I'd hate for another Bella to happen" Edward asked. Ivory smiled and discreetly flicked her wrist "Right magic...I forgot"

"I wonder if the baby will have magic" She said looking down.

"Oh I'm sure there's a possibility...Wait...WHAT!" Edward said.

"Edward...I'm pregnant" Ivory said looking up at him. He said nothing but grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He rushed off to tell the rest of the Cullen's while she laughed at him and walked at a slower pace. She placed a hand to her stomach and smiled. She was happy. She was free.

Betrayal. That was something that had come naturally to her as breathing did to humans. Betrayal had led to her parents death,To Cedric's, To Sirius's. But betrayal had led her to her soul mate. To a family. To where she belonged. Once there was a time she would have wished for a new life...An easier life. Now...She wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
